


When Worlds Collide

by Yasumi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumi/pseuds/Yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'When I First Met You'. They've had 12 years of peace, but Loki and his family can't seem to catch a break as a new evil has reared its ugly head to destroy the worlds and everything in them. Forces are involved that has put everyone on edge and Frigga has been having disturbing dreams of the coming future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Friendly reminder that I will from now on be posting on Mondays and Thursdays only. The second chapter will be posted on Monday Dec. 23rd. See you guys then. :D

Chapter 1

No war can be considered easy, but the war in Jotunheim had been over in less than 24hours. The shortest war known to Asgard. The Jotuns allies, whomever they had been, failed to come to their aide. The frost giant's numbers had been decimated to but a few thousand or so. A great toll on the race itself. Jotunheim hadn't been the only people to lose something important to them. War was never easy.

The allfather stood on one of the many balconies of Asgard overlooking the city in the dead of night. His blond hair brushed by the breeze. Thor stood with his fists settled down on the foundation wall of the balcony in deep thought. His father had perished in the battle, but not before he delivered his greatest apology to Loki. The apology didn't come in words, but in the form of a small swaddled baby whose eyes were a deep green and a tuft of dark hair atop his head. Odin's own cloak wrapped around him to keep him warm. 

Odin had many grievous wounds and before they could get him to Asgard he passed on. He died an honourable death. His body brought back with the many others to be burned upon the lakes of Asgard, Cephera among them. Thor had no words to express to his brother over the loss, but Loki seemed to take it in stride. The baby he carried in his arms was a reason for him to keep going and so he did. 

Thor had been thinking about everything that had occurred in the past 12 years. For the most part life had been quiet and peaceful. Himself and Jane had parted ways. With everything that had been happening they just didn't find the time to be together and for Thor time felt different than for Jane. The years passed and she felt abandoned while for him it was merely a jest of time. Their lives were just too different. Thor had to find it within him to move on as Jane had.

Thor, however, did not rule alone. At his side was his brother. His insights and his consul were unrivalled. As for a queen Thor was in no hurry to find his. In time he would love someone and he could only hope that love went as deep as Loki's had for Cephera. Loki may not have spoken of his love for her, but Thor noticed Loki's disinterest in the other sex since her departure from the world. His heart still remained broken and empty even 12 years later. Thor suspected his children were the only anchors keeping Loki on the right path still.

Thor sighed and moved back within his room. As he did so he missed the odd occurrence that began off in the distance over the lake.

XxX

In the dead of night on the shores of Asgards great lake, two figures stood cloaked in the shadows. From their mouths chanted dark words of a dark spell. Combining their power and creating a black dust storm over the oceans surface. The dust spiralled up until it caved in on itself and a form fell from the sky and into the water. One of the figures moved into the waters and retrieved the unconscious being. There were muttered words exchanged between the two before a portal opened and they disappeared. 

(Frigga)

It was all black and screams in her dream. Lights appearing every so often revealing objects she couldn't see clearly. There was blood and death. There were also familiar voices echoed in warning she couldn't understand. Frigga woke violently her body shaking and sweat soaking the sheets.

She turned instinctively to look beside her and as it had been for 12 years the bed beside her was empty. Odin was gone. She felt her heart tremble in sadness as she tried to steady her breathing. Unlike most dreams this one's effects or memory was not fading. This was not a dream as most would think them to be. This was a warning. Something was coming and it would affect everyone she knew.

Frigga climbed off the vast bed and moved along the floor to the balcony. She stepped out into the cooler night air. She might have enjoyed that air, but in the distance over the lake was a dark cloud of magic and she watched as it closed up just as something fell from it. She couldn't see the water in the darkness, but a bad feeling crawled across her skin. Whatever was happening at the lake it no doubt had something to do with her dream. Frigga was between sending guards to check out the lake or leaving it be. In the end she left it alone for now. She suspected the guards would find nothing anyhow.

(Diana)

"Ow. Diana stop being so harsh!" Devian said to his sister holding his wounded arm. He was bleeding. He hated these early morning duels. The suns had started shining brightly above them and he was sweating while his sister seemed to be taking a relaxing vacation.

"Don't be such a pussy!" She said in return swinging at him again. "Do you think our enemies will take it easy on you?" She said nearly cutting him across his hip. 

"You're not my enemy you're my sister." He insisted barely dodging. 

"In this arena I am not your sister," She said narrowing her eyes and swinging again. Devian cried out, but not from the blade making contact, but from a high-pitched sound that vibrated off the walls of the arena. The sky lit up a white so bright it blinded them both. 

"What the hell?" Diana said shielding her eyes and shouting over the strange sound.

"An attack?" Devian asked her squinting away from the sheer brightness above them. The white light dimmed and Diana took off as a stream of lights rushed over the sky above. Devian was right on her heels. When they reached the gardens they continued to run after the lights. They were not the only ones curious. From across the gardens they could see Thor emerging from the palace and Loki not far behind him. 

In the distance over the lake the lights came together with a clap like thunder and below the waters erupted up into waves. From above the convergence of lights fell a figure from the sky. It's wings clearly visible, but nothing more discernible as it fell and hit the waters below. Diana was first to make it onto the beach her shoes slipping in the sands as it slowed her down. The waves seemed to be bringing the body ashore. 

The body stopped just at the shoreline and white wings faced them both as they skidded next to the figure. Diana reached out to turn the angel and upon touch the wings instantly turned to grey ash and blew out track into the water. Left behind was a naked woman. Her long brown hair sticking wet to her soft pale skin. Diana drew in a sharp breath both her hands coming up to cover her mouth as Devian finally rolled the form to face them. 

Unconscious, but breathing lay their mother. Dead now for a little over a decade. "An illusion?" Diana asked reaching out to touch her. The footsteps behind them were unheard by either twin as every emotion imaginable flooded them. Loki fell to his knees on the opposite side of Cephera. He pulled off his coat and put it over her naked body his eyes looking just as curious and wide as his children's. 

(Loki)

Loki had woken that morning when a soft knock sounded on his room door. When he opened it he found his mother on the other side. "I must speak with you," She said. Loki allowed her in. "Oh Loki, again?" She commented stopping and looking to his bed. In it slept his youngest child. The child Cephera had given birth to before perishing. He was 12 now and grew just as his twins had. His human blood accelerating his growth.

Loki knew he spoiled him. He often felt so lonely in his bed without Cephera he allowed his little boy to sleep with him. "He sleeps better this way." Loki insisted and looked back to his mother. "What's wrong?" Loki asked knowing something was bothering her. Frigga continued by telling Loki about what she had seen outside the night before and about her dream.

"I was hoping you would have a look along the shores and see what you might find." Frigga's request was no surprise considering what she had seen.

"I will do so midday when the suns are at the highest." Loki replied. 

"Thank you," Frigga said reaching out and squeezed his arm lovingly. "I'll see you shortly for breakfast." He nodded and she left. Loki hadn't had the chance to search the lakes shores when Cephera had dropped mysteriously from the sky. He didn't doubt the two occurrences had some relation. Frigga had said something fell from the sky the night before and Loki wondered if it was also a person or even a thing.

Loki watched his children gather around the bed they had placed Cephera in within the healing rooms. She had been looked at by the healer and right now they could deduce she was in good health, but her slumber seemed like it wouldn't end. "She doesn't look like her pictures." Loki's twelve year old son Karr said touching her hair. Karr was the baby Cephera had given birth to in that cold cell before she died. The son she had never met. 

"She looks just as I remember her." Diana told him. 

"She had pink hair in the pictures." He insisted. 

"She had pink streaks, but yeah those seem to be gone," Devian said touching his mother's hair next to Karr. 

"Think she'll like me." Karr asked looking back to his father. Loki smiled at his youngest. 

"She will adore you." Loki told him shuffling his son black hair in his hand. Karr turned out to look like Loki. He was all Loki in looks, but he reminded him more of Cephera than either of the twins. It had been a little over 12 years since she had passed away. Her body burned and ashes blew out over the very lake she had been resurrected in. A decade to Loki was quick to go by and only a mere blink of time. However, it hadn't helped him feel less empty every day he woke without her there and remembering she never would be in his arms again.

He had not moved on past his feelings toward Cephera. To have her back now was a miracle and too good to be true. He was weary about allowing himself to be too happy for this miracle. People didn't just come back from the dead. There was something dark and sinister happening and Cephera was part of it in some fashion. Ripped from her divine slumber back into the world of the living. Loki was worried.

Such magics used for reawakening the dead usually came with price. Loki feared she might not be the woman he remembered. Diana had said she fell like an angel. White wings spread along her back. Loki had seen it from a distance. Had she been sent back from the afterlife by those who rule it? And, if so for what purpose? Surely it was not some charity. Loki knew magic just as well if not better not than Frigga. Even Frigga felt worried. Loki's children weren't concerned. They couldn't wait for her to wake. No doubt they envisioned a happy life of smiling and laughter, but Loki knew it wouldn't be that way. There were other forces working in their world and Loki only wished he knew what or who they were and what they wanted.

Back and forth Diana and Devian were telling Karr things that were clearly exciting him. Karr couldn't wait for her to wake with each passing moment. "She'll sing for me?!" He asked eyes wide and hopeful. The twins had brought him to Midgard on his last birthday to share with him videos created and left in their old home long before Loki had known they all existed. Karr may have never met his mother in the flesh, but he had plenty of things to get to know her with. Technology was a wonderful thing on Midgard and Loki was glad his son had such opportunities open to him. He could only hope that the Cephera who woke would be the same who left this world behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jotunheim: 12 years prior 

Odin struck down yet another Jotun only shortly after the fighting began. Diana had been in his sight while she had her bow and arrow in hand, but afterwards she was lost among the people. He worried about her, but he had to concentrate on his own battle. Slowly he found the group they arrived in were spread out as more Jotuns joined the fighting.

Odin brought down his staff and the ground around him shattered and took down four Jotuns. Odin almost fell to one knee as his strength wavered. He was glad he was currently not being attacked. An out of place sound echoing off the mountains made Odin turn to look up into the hills to the west. He strained to listen and used his one good eye to search for the noise he had yet to figure out.

Finally he spotted a spot in the distance moving slow against the wind. Odin was sure it was a frost giant and after a second he recognized the sound of a babies cries. Odin felt a deep feeling of déjà vu hit him as he remembered how he found Loki. He had been crying and his cries echoing off the walls of a broken temple. Reflexively Odin began to move toward that cry and the distant figure.

He fought past several Jotuns to remove himself from the original fight. Whomever was attempting to escape had a good head start and somehow Odin felt it was important they didn't. He trudged through the ice and snow until the snow was so deep in the hillside it reached his knees. Odin used his staff, channeling its power to clear a path for him until he found the almost disappeared footprints of the giant he hunted.

The babies cries echoed more prominently now, but Odin couldn't tell which direction and was forced to follow the footprints as fast as possible before they vanished under blowing snow. It was nice to know that even in his old age his hunting senses were still sharp. He knew he had caught up to the figure when the steps became fresh and the babies wails were only just over the small hill ahead.

They seemed to have stopped. As Odin breached the top of the hill. Bent down was indeed a frost giant. Large and female. In the snow was placed a small child. It seemed she was fixing the wrappings around him. The child was a healthy color of pink and his eyes a deep green. Odin knew exactly why he felt such a need to track them down. This child could only be the one Cephera had been ready to birth.

Odin had yet to be noticed and he knew what he had to do. He lunged at the female in an attempt to illuminate her and take the child back to whom he belonged to. His shadow on the white snow gave him away. With a snarl the female jumped out of the way just in time. She had abandoned the child in favour of saving her own life.

Turning Odin realized the female was Mako and she was snarling. "Fool." She hissed.

"Your people are losing the battle below." Odin told her. "Tell me where the mother of the child is and hand over the baby, we can still stop this war," Odin said knowing he was in no shape to battle for any length of time. He had hoped her death would have been quick, but now that she knew he was there it would no-doubt be a hard battle.

"You're too late. The mother is likely dead in her cell now and the baby is our payment for your deceptions both past and present." She told him and then rushed at him. She pulled from her belt a long dagger much like the same one she'd used on Shiva. Odin avoided her attack, but if she was skilled she would easily tell he was tired and worn. His movements were slow and hindered. The child began to cry again as they battled. Back and forth they clashed weapons and soon Odin had sustained three harsh wounds along his arm, back and stomach. He hadn't the energy to heal to any degree that would save him.

Desperate to at least save the child Odin used his staff to jam against Mako's chest and push her across the snow to a part of the hill that looked to drop off. She grunted as her feet hit the edge and she rocked backwards. Her eyes widened and she cried out. She grabbed at Odin, but only managed to grab the staff. Odin had no choice but to let the staff go as Mako fell over the very edge. He watched as she plummeted off a deep edge and struck the face of the cliff on the way down before coming to rest deathly still at the bottom of a ravine.

Turning his attention back to the baby, who was now lightly covered in snow, he took off his cloak and wrapped the baby in the extra warmth before picking him up and tracking back down the mountain hill. Reaching the bottom of the hill he made it back to the battle still raging, but now the numbers had grown smaller for the giants. Odin could see Thor tearing through them all with ease.

Odin did a quick search from his vantage point and found Diana. Loki was with her and he was protecting her as she sat injured on the ground. Odin made his way to them. A path was clear by his own guards as they saw him. Loki stopped and turned to look at Odin as the guards surrounded them to give them shelter and protection. Odin knelt and held out the swaddled child. He saw relief pass over Loki's face and a deep sadness sitting there as well. The look didn't bode well for Cephera's fate. Odin didn't ask, instead he offered the child to Diana.

"Teleport back to the palace. Your part in this war was well met, but now it's time to bring your brother to safety," He said. She glanced at Loki who gave a nod to her and an appreciative nod to Odin. As Diana vanished with the baby Odin fell over to one hip and it was only then his wounds were noticed. There was no time for healing and pushing the healers away he lay in the snow and breathed his last breaths knowing he at least brought his family together rather than tearing it apart.

(Present time: Karr)

He knew he would most likely get into trouble, which he rarely did, but he just had to see her. Devian had his nose stuck in a book and he knew he could easily escape now. Karr did what he naturally did best. He went from solid flesh to being indivisible and untouchable. His father had said it was very rare for anyone to successfully do both.

When Karr had first developed it he often fell through solid floors and got stuck. Luckily he hadn't gotten hurt and over time he had learned how to move through only the solid things he wanted to, like walls. That's what he did now. With his brother occupied his invisible self moved through the door and ran soundlessly down the hallway. He ran until he reached the guarded doorway of his mother's room. Karr slipped between the guards and through that door as well. His mother still lay unmoving in her bed.

Karr stayed invisible and climbed onto the bed next to her and watched her sleeping face. She didn't look dangerous. He sat cross legged and just watched her. He was awed by her. He'd seen her so many times on video, but nothing could compare to having her there in the flesh. When he was old enough to understand his father told him about what happened. Karr wasn't stupid, he knew his father dumbed down the truth, but Karr knew enough to know the loss of his mother's death weighed heavily on his father.

His father often moved into deep thoughts and a sad look would come over his face. Sometimes it would take a few tries to get his father to snap out of those thoughts and then Loki would scoop him up into his arms and hold him. Diana always told Karr that without him to take care of his father might have not found a way to smile again. Karr couldn't wait to meet his mother and talk to her. She must have been a very special woman to make his father smile.

Eventually Karr led on his side and curled up alongside her. His brother would notice him gone, but Karr didn't care. He just wanted to be with her when she woke. Everyone was afraid she'd be different, but no one thought about how she might feel when she woke. What if she was afraid and lonely? Her transition from being dead to alive could have frightened her too. Loki told Karr often how much like his mother he was. The way he always worried about others and their feelings. His thoughtful manner towards everyone was a trait his mother was known for. Karr drifted off to sleep.

A quick movement woke Karr. He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping, but he instantly sat up. He was still invisible and his mother was now sat up in the bed looking at her hands and touching her own face. Her eyes were wide and curious. Karr watched her feel herself until she began to take in her surroundings. The room had turned dark. Karr was surprised no one came looking for him. Devian must have fallen asleep on his books again.

Karr was sat frozen. He wasn't sure what to do. He envisioned he would appear to her, hug her and talk to her, but now he felt a flutter of nerves in his stomach. All he could do was watch her look around until eventually she turned her head toward the closed double doors. There was a courtyard outside the doors and outside it was raining. The rain had started shortly after her fall from the sky. Karr was worried when she got out of bed. Her footsteps were slow, but precise as she moved for the doors.

Karr hopped off the bed with the intention of stopping her, but once again he hesitated. She made it to the doors and pulled them open. A breeze splattering rain at her bare feet. The loose nightgown she wore fluttered around her legs as she stepped out under the weeping sky. Her face turned up as the rain soaked her face and hair. Her lips slowly lit up in a soft smile and her feet sunk into the wet grass.

"Wait!" Karr finally called out from behind her. His magic shifting to allow her to see him. She turned startled. "Don't go." He pleaded. There was a part of him worried that she would grow wings and fly away.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked him turning to face him fully.

"No." He replied taking a hesitant step toward her.

"Am I in Asgard?" She asked looking at her surroundings again.

"Yes." She turned her violet eyes back to him. Her voice was soft when she spoke, just like the videos. He watched her observe him and look at him closely. A pained look crossed her face a second before she managed to soften it.

"Your father is Loki," She said her voice shaking a little. Karr's heart was pounding. He wasn't sure what to say. He felt silly. She was his mother and he felt he should easily find words for her. It then struck him that she wouldn't know she was his mother and maybe she thought Loki had other children.

"And you're my mother." It was all he could think to say. Something to ease her mind or heart from any disappointment she might have been feeling if that had been how she felt at all. A pitiful look waved over her face and she fell to her knees her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she wept and Karr stood his mouth open and no words coming out.

Instead he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She looked up surprised at the contact, but her shoulders slackened. With her on her knees and hunched over it made Karr slightly taller than her. She moved one hand up and across his face. Touching the ends of his now soaked hair. "He found you," She said relief flooding her face and she smiled again. Her hand rubbed over the top of his head and she pulled him close to her embracing him back. Karr smiled as every unsure feeling inside him subsided.

A voice alerted Karr to the fact they were no longer alone. His fathers voice was calling out to him in a worried tone. "I'm going to be in trouble." Karr told his mother separating from her and turning to look back at the doors they had ventured out of. Not seconds after he spoke his father rushed out into the rain and stopped. At first the worry was still on his face, but it slowly turned to relief. Karr watched his father's eyes look up from him to Cephera who was now standing.

In a few strides Loki was over closer to them and Karr looked up between them. He was shorter than the average 12 year old. What he saw go between his parents in silence was the question of reality. It was hard to believe she was alive. After a second of just staring at each other, Loki took that one last step closing the gap between them and pulling Cephera closer to him. Karr looked away awkwardly when his father kissed her. He looked down to his feet sunk into the grass, but he couldn't help but smile. Maybe now his father would be happy, really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sad to say recently I had one of my Fanfictions plagiarized and it was very disheartening and hurtful. Mysteriously the fic was removed as was the users profile, but not by the website admins which leads me to believe and hope the writer did the right thing and removed it themselves. My heart and hugs go out to anyone who has ever had anything similar happen to them as I now know how shitty it feels.
> 
> See you all Thursday for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the reunion in the rain, Cephera allowed Loki to lead her back inside. He dismissed Karr insisting he needed to speak with her alone. Karr pouted and stared at her with his wide green eyes. Cephera still couldn't believe what she was seeing and wondered if this was how Loki felt when he first met the twins. Before Karr turned to leave, Cephera swept him back into another embrace and kissed the top of his dark hair. "We'll have plenty of time to talk." She assured him.

"You promise?" He asked hopefully. 

"I promise." She replied. He gave her a smile and let one of the guards lead him back to his room. Finally, Cephera was alone with Loki. "He looks like you." She told him turning to Loki.

"And his personality is all you." Loki informed her smiling. There was worry behind his smile. He reached out offering his hand to her. She took it and sat down beside him on the bed. "Do you know what happened to you?" He asked her. 

Cephera paused. She remembered clearly everything before her death. She even remembered every feeling that ran through her in her last moments before she grew too tired to hold her eyes open and she perished. After that, she felt a void in her mind. She remembered bits and pieces of something, but the segments were so choppy they were confusing. "I remember dying and I know that I was doing something even in death. My aurora taking me beyond the normal afterlife, but it's all a blur." She sighed feeling helpless. She had never thought the aurora, the magical wings below the surface of her the skin of her shoulder blades, given to her by an angel, were meant for anything but giving her the strength to use her magic. It turned out it was a different sort of blessing. 

"Do you know why you're here? Or even how?" He asked his hand squeezing her own.

"I don't know how to explain this. There are things I know with absolute certainty and yet I don't know how I know them. I know I was sent back, but I don't remember why. I know it's important, but I seem to have forgotten that too." She was shaking her head trying to clear the fog she felt was built up inside.

"Are you a Valkyrie?" She turned her eyes up to look at Loki. 

"No. I may have had a purpose on the other side, but here I've been returned to my natural state. I hold no special powers or any extra wisdom." She laughed at the thought. "I'm no angel or Valkyrie. I'm just a ..." Cephera found the word eluding her. "I dunno, maybe a messenger." She shrugged. "Until I figure out my thoughts I'm not sure what I'm here for. It's a little frustrating not remembering when I know I should." Loki put his hands to her shoulders.

"I feared what you would be like when you woke. Magic used to bring back the dead usually ends badly. It's hard to retrieve the souls of the dead and restore them perfectly as they were. I am relieved you were indeed sent back by those in charge of those souls, but also worried for the same reasons." Cephera nodded her understanding and her agreement. "My mother had a dream just recently. She dreamt of blood and danger. Death and destruction. Her dream was too incoherent to understand, but that night she saw dark magic rouse something in the lake you yourself were pulled from. We suspect whatever you are here for that is part of it." Loki explained to her.

"I know nothing about this dark magic," She said thinking hard. "But it's possible I did at some point." Cephera frowned. What if whatever she had forgotten was something so detrimental that without that knowledge all those she loved would die? The thought sent chills down her spine.

"Things have changed a great deal in these last 12 years." Loki told her. Cephera took in a breath. 12 years was how long she had been gone. "Until you remember something we will keep our eyes and ears open for anything happening within the nine realms and beyond. Until then we will live life as life should be lived." Cephera's heart beat fast at his words and his caressing fingers along her hand. "This room was only temporary until you woke. You will return to my room, our room." A thrill rushed over her and Cephera moved over and kissed him.

It felt like a lifetime since she last felt the warmth of a kiss or the excitement of his touch. Loki pulled back and she could feel his restraint. At first she was confused thinking perhaps she had gotten the wrong idea from his words. "The twins have missed you and now that you are awake I will send word to your sister. It is not yet bed time and I think we should give our family the opportunity to see and talk to you." Cephera smiled. How could she have forgotten?

"I'd like that." She replied. Loki stood and ventured to a small open closet. He fetched a simple dress hanging, seemingly waiting for her, and Cephera changed into it. His eyes never left her as she changed. Afterwards, Loki took her hand in his and led her from the room. 

"Fetch all my children and have them meet me in the dining hall." He ordered one of the guards who bowed and left them. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. 

"I hadn't thought about it, but now that you mention it I am quite hungry." She admitted feeling slightly foolish. Together they made their way to the dining hall. Along the way Loki sent another guard off to see Heimdall to send word to Mechanova. "You said a lot has changed, like what?" She asked as they walked.

"You were not the only one to die during the battle in Jotunheim." Loki began. Cephera's heart was pounding at the news. Of course she knew it was possible that others died, but one always hopes it wasn't so. "Odin passed on." Loki continued seeing the worried look on her face. "Thor has taken his place as the allfather." Cephera looked straight ahead her mind wandering with the news. 

Thor as king? For some reason she couldn't imagine it. She knew it was going to happen one day, but she really couldn't picture Thor, with all his impatience, to sit on a throne and listen to all the daily citizen complaints and squabbles. She could almost picture him falling asleep. The thought was almost amusing, but the news of Odin's death was saddening. She wasn't sure if she should give her condolences to Loki. She knew his relationship with Odin was less than comfortable.

"And how is Thor doing as king?" She decided would be the best thing to ask instead.

"He has his advisor to keep him on track. Thor has changed since his days before my fall into the abyss. He's calmed down." Cephera smiled.

"His advisor?" She pondered tilting her head to look up at Loki. She saw a proud grin cross his face and she knew just by that look that he was this advisor. "I see." She added quickly. "That must have come as a surprise to you." 

"It did. After all I've done the last thing I expected was for Thor to allow me any say toward the throne. True all my advice is for him to choose to use or not, but to even be willing to listen to my ideas is refreshing." Loki was beaming. They entered the large dining hall, but never had a chance to talk or even sit. Diana appeared out of nowhere her arms immediately thrown around Cephera's shoulders. She hadn't come alone. Diana had teleported not just herself, but Devian and Karr with her. Devian was hugging his mother from behind and Karr stood the odd ball out.

Cephera knew his hesitation came from not really understanding how to act or treat her. Cephera thought she might feel overwhelmed, but she didn't. Instead, she beckoned Karr closer with a jerk of her hand. He was short for his age. His head reached just below her chest. Cephera herself was short, it seemed he got that from her. Devian shifted his arm to hug his little brother into the group hug.

"I missed you," Diana said trying desperately to keep herself from crying, but failing. Her tears wet Cephera's shoulder. Devian kept himself composed, but his grip was tight. When they finally let her go Cephera took Karr's hand to stop him from leaving her. He was a bit old for holding his mothers hand, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he wiggled his fingers as if taking in the feel of her hand. She led him to sit beside her with Loki on the other side and her twins across the way.

"Will your wife be joining us?" Cephera asked. It had been the first thought she had about Shiva and suddenly it hit her. Everything she had been told by Mako while in labor began flooding back to her. 

"She's off realm," Devian said. "A lot has happened since you passed on." Devian told her.

"Yes. Your father was telling me some of those things before you all jumped me." Cephera smiled. "Off realm?" She questioned. 

"Perhaps, one thing at a time." Loki interrupted. Food was being served. Loki must have had the staff prepared incase she woke. Soup and salad was presented with an assortment of meats for the rest who actually ate them. Cephera gave a nod understanding that she didn't need to know everything all at once. She found herself more interested in watching her youngest. She was awe struck by him.

Cephera hadn't heard Thor join the room until he spoke. "He eats like you." He told her as she had been staring at Karr. Cephera jumped slightly and quickly turned her head up to look at Thor. Thor took her hand and kissed the back with a bright smile. "A miracle and a blessing to have you back with us." He told her. "Perhaps now my brother will stop his brooding." Thor gave a hearty laugh. 

"Thank you," Cephera said. She wasn't sure how much a blessing it was that she was back, but she didn't want to say such a thing in front of everyone who looked so happy to have her there. The soft click of heels made Cephera look up again. Frigga was also headed their way her arms stretching out for an embrace as she got closer. Cephera stood and hugged the queen who, afterward, clutched Cephera's face between her soft palms and smiled a deep happy and yet worried smile. She knew Cephera's appearance was not simply meant to be a happy reunion. Still she looked glad to see her and Cephera felt loved.

Frigga took a seat near Thor. Food was quickly hurried out to them as Thor reached across the table and grabbed a large leg of meat. His table manners had not improved as he held it by the large bone and ripped into the meat with his teeth. The meal was pleasant and it seemed everyone had many questions, but no one seemed ready to ask them. Perhaps, they were giving her time to adjust or maybe they needed that time.

A loud bang and a few curse words marked the arrival of Seraphina. "Who do I kill?" She growled entering the room with a guard close behind her as she fumed. When her eyes found Cephera she stopped all fuming and her face fell. "I thought ... maybe a sick joke ..." For once her sister stood frozen and speechless. Cephera stood and walked to her. Reaching her Cephera reached out and softly touched her sisters arms. Seraphina looked down at the real touch and then back to her twin. In an instant Seraphina had grabbed her and crushed Cephera in a hug. 

The elder twin didn't usually show such emotion, but this moment had tears springing forth and a choking sound affected her voice as she attempted to speak. "I didn't think I'd see you again," She said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Cephera became confused. What was her sister sorry for?

"Seraphina. It's ok. You have nothing to be sorry for." Cephera insisted not sure what her sister was thinking.

"Yes I do." She replied and pulled away from Cephera. Her own violet eyes wide and glossy. "I didn't take time for you. I allowed life to pass us by. I hadn't seen you for nearly a year before your death. I know for us a year is nothing, but I now also realize that our lives are just as unsure and short as any other. We take for granted our longevity and I wished so many days that I had come to visit." Cephera was brushing her sisters hair away from her face.

"I understand and I don't blame you. I'm here now." This was the most distraught she had ever seen her sister. It shouldn't have surprised her. Of everyone in their lives the twins had always relied on each other and Seraphina had always protected Cephera when she could. The regret and guilt most likely weighed heavily on her more so than most. "Come eat something. We have time to talk and cry and whatever else you'd like later." Cephera assured her. 

Cephera managed to get her sister to the table, but she hardly touched her food. She kept looking at her twin and her expression said the same as most. The wonder whether or not this was a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope every one had a good Holiday!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(12 years prior, Shiva)

Shiva watched as her people were brought in through the Byfrost either in groups of refugees or in chains as prisoners. It had been four weeks since the war ended and the dead had been sent off to the afterlife. Cleaning up Jotunheim was now the task at hand. Those who tried to rebel were those who were brought in as prisoners and those who wished to see their lives restored to something were brought in to live in a cleared out western part of the palace.

Shiva was surprised that Loki had not killed them all. After the loss of his beloved, she was sure he would seek revenge on them all. However, he instead worked beside his brother and his eldest son to work out a plan to restore Jotunheim and it's people. Those who came in seeking sanctuary did so with unease. There was still bad blood between the Jotuns and the Asgardians. Everyone was on edge and that included the masses of people who had come to watch as the frost giants were escorted through the palace gates. Some headed to the prisons and others to their temporary home.

Shiva greeted the others of her own kind. The last ones to arrive. The 'runts' as Devian called them. It was a much better title than the 'worthless ones' they had been previously known as by their betters. Shiva wanted to see that changed. There had to be less than a 1000 of her kind left after that battle, but the numbers were yet to be tallied. A hand on her shoulder made her turn. Her husband stood beside her a neutral look on his face. "We'll figure this out." He assured her. She smiled at him. She was glad he was being so supportive. He had been nothing but since she married him. She gave the credit for that to his mother. Now passed on, but she raised a wonderful man. 

Her husband looked tired. The loss of his mother was a hard blow for him. Shiva remembered the moment she appeared in the healing rooms main area. It had been the area designated for the stone and so she was met by her husband, his grandmother and Cephera's sister. The look of Devian's face when he saw his mother unmoving and clearly gone made Shiva's heartache even at the thought of it now. She had no words as she moved aside to allow Devian to hold his mother one final time. It had been the most heartbreaking moment she had ever had to watch anyone endure, until the funeral that is. The funeral had been so intense with grief even she had cried.

All that was past now, but it was still fresh enough to cause her husband to wake in the middle of the night. He would dream he had saved his mother and then he would weep into Shiva's embrace until he fell asleep once more. Shiva smiled at her husband before the last of her people exited the dome and they followed behind. "Thor wishes to see you in the throne room when your people get sorted out." Devian told her. 

"Me?" She questioned. She was curious and nervous. Devian nodded. 

"I'll come with you," Devian said squeezing her hand. She smiled and nodded. They saw to it that her people made it through the city safely and into the palace. Afterwards, they both made their way through the main halls of the palace until they reached the throne room. Thor was speaking with his warriors. A large table had been brought in. In it was thick pieces of ancient stone and some newer looking papers. 

"Lady Shiva. I am glad you could join us. I am sure you are eager to get a start on the reconciliation of your people and the reforming of Jotunheim." Shiva nodded with great interest. She might not have been treated well during her years of life, but the frost giants were still her people and there was good within them. She believed they could be something much more than what they had become. 

"You have a plan?" Devian inquired. Thor nodded, but looked slightly concerned. His work with the Jotuns was his first business as king and he was treading on thin ice. The people of Asgard were not sure how to view the decisions of their new king and they worried. Still, Thor continued with his ideas, despite the commoner talk. Shiva was glad he had bothered to help the giants at all. From what she had heard Thor had once loathed them all.

"I have an idea, of sorts, but this idea will need all my families help. I have been speaking with my mother who has been in contact with Loki." Thor told them. Since his return Loki had his hands full with his newborn baby boy he'd named Karr. Frigga had been helping him. Shiva wasn't sure how Loki was dealing with the loss of Cephera, but from the rumors circulating he wasn't doing well, but he could be worse.

"The idea?" She asked turning her eyes down to the stones and papers. She recognized some of them as the ancient drawings of the beginnings of Jotunheim. The papers were the more up-to-date structural designs of what had been the new city before Loki's attack had destroyed most of it. "You plan to rebuild the city?" She knew Thor planned to help them make Jotunheim livable, but she didn't expect him to go through so much effort. 

"I do." Thor smiled proudly. "It was in our arrogance and prejudice that your realm now sits in ruin," Thor said. 

"The fault is not completely that of your family." Shiva told him. "We have just as much arrogance. Laufey took the first offer he could to attempt to steal the casket. That in turn set more events snowballing."

"True, but the casket is a powerful item that without, your people have suffered." Thor moved around the table. "Which is why my plan is to give it to you." He told her. Shiva felt her mouth drop open.

"Return the Casket of Ancient Winters to my people!" She said excitedly.

"No, not to your people. To you." Thor pointed out. Shiva's eyes grew wide.

"Me?" She questioned. 

"Yes. My mother has been working with Loki in his free time to come up with a spell that could bind the casket to your touch. Only you will have the ability to wield it." Shiva looked to Devian and it was clear he hadn't known about this. He too looked shocked. "You are married to an heir of Loki and therefore I have decided to appoint you the new overseer of Jotunheim until your realm is restored. Afterwards, your people can choose their king or queen." Shiva was shaking her head.

"I don't know what to say." She finally told him. 

"No need for words. This is something that needs doing. I need you back here tomorrow after dinner. It will take the energy of us all to cast and create this spell. It is no easy task." Thor turned to Devian. "You should begin to consider your part to play." Thor told him. "You are a son of Loki and you have a claim to that throne. Loki does not want it. You may not have the heart of a warrior, but your genius mind could rule just as well as any other man." Shiva watched Devian swallow. They had never spoken of either of them claiming the throne of Jotunheim, but now that Thor had said it no doubt it would be their bedtime conversation. 

"If I might wonder, why me? I was born and raised in Jotunheim and yet you trust me?" She said. 

"You have given us no reason to doubt your true loyalties. You could have turned on us any time before or during the war and you had not. Your passion to see Jotunheim restored and a new beginning shows me your strength and determination for a new age. You know more about Jotunheim than any book could tell us." Thor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They will not like this," She said frowning. 

"This is only one of many changes they may not like, but they have no choice but to comply. In time I am sure they will understand that no matter the size of a giant they have worth." Shiva smiled at his compliment and his deep faith in her.

(Present, Shiva)

Shiva moved her cloak. It was colder than usual in Jotunheim. The winds were fierce. She was wearing the clothes of a Jotun warrior. Her armour was heavy, but not too much so. Even after 12 years the reconstruction and rehabilitation of her people were still a work in progress. It had taken five years before their people could be moved out of Asgard and back to their own realm. The city by then was no longer ruins and with the help of the Casket the rebuilding had been the easiest part.

They were constantly expanding their lands and more and more children were running around now. They were still a dwindling race, but slowly they were becoming whole again. Acceptance had been the hardest part of the transition. Many hadn't been happy that Shiva was now a temporary ruler of sorts. She was for, a long time, challenged often on her commands. With Devian at her side and the casket in her grasp the years gave way to a new vision and finally her people made peace with those they felt were below them. The runts were now integrated into the world. Runts were now baring children for the warriors and even though those children tended to be smaller they were no longer viewed as burdens.

It had been a difficult journey to get this far, but she was happy with the results. Shiva watched two bundled kids run past her and she smiled. Herself and Devian never did conceive and had stopped officially trying. Instead, they lived life just enjoying each other. Instead of allowing their inability to conceive tear them apart they instead grew closer. Mako and Razil might have never done anything kind or good for Shiva, but Devian had been the best thing to come of her parent's selfish ambitions. Herself and Devian had changed a lot since the days of the war. 

"Shiva." She turned to view the Jotun who spoke. A large warrior called Xen. She didn't particularly like him. He had, on several occasions, tried to convince Shiva to come to his bed. He wasn't stupid enough to try force though and so she didn't fear him. 

"Yes?" She asked him. 

"A message has arrived from Asgard. Your husband wishes you to return as soon as you are able." He told her. Shiva had left four days ago to resolve an issue in the mountains. It would seem some Jotuns had survived and escaped the war and had been hiding there. She had come to retrieve them. Some had attacked them, those had been sent to Asgard to be placed in the prisons until Jotunheim's prisons were finished. The rest had been brought to the new city and were being carefully watched.

"Thank you." She told Xen and walked past him. He watched her leave and she ignored his attentive look as he did so. Shiva's work was done and she had planned to return in the morning, but Devian rarely asked her to come home early and she was worried why he sent her such a message. Shiva made her way out of the city until she could safely ask for entrance to Asgard through Heimdall. 

(Cephera)

Loki and Cephera had retired to bed almost reluctantly. She had wanted to spend more time with her family, but tomorrow was another day and they all needed their rest. When Cephera slipped out of her clothes to join Loki in bed she had been surprised he had not made to touch her intimately. She could feel his hesitation and his tight control. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his bare skin against hers.

She enjoyed the sheer warmth and feeling that came with being there. "You hesitant to take what you clearly want," She said to him. His length was hard against her thigh. "Why?" She asked. 

"Because, before you died I was constantly treating you as if you existed only to tame my sexual desires. I was a fool and I won't begin this life that way." Cephera smiled and kissed his shoulder where her head rested.

"In the end you treated me wonderfully. Attentive to my needs while I was pregnant. Loki, don't think for a moment I didn't feel your affection even if you didn't speak it. The more I spent in your arms and in your life I felt that shift, I felt that change." His hand was drawing circles around her back and down her spine. 

"My needs can wait. For once I just want to cherish this moment for what it is. I cannot express to you how happy I am to have you back." She felt him swallow. "I also know that your being here is temporary." Cephera looked up. "I know you know it too."

"Yes." She nodded. It was one of the things she knew that she wasn't sure how she knew. 

"People are not sent back from the dead to satisfy the needs of the living. Whatever task has you here, when it ends you will be swept back to the other side." 

"I didn't think you knew." She admitted. 

"Would you have told me?" Cephera frowned. 

"Not right away. Everyone is so happy I just can't stand to dash their hopes. Their dreams. I see Karr's hopeful and excited face and it makes me sad to know he will have to say goodbye." Cephera felt her cheek draw wet. She was crying. 

"You know I have no plans to allow you to be taken from me again. I will never stop looking for a way to stop you from being taken." He told her. 

"I'm glad, but please don't blame yourself if in the end you find nothing." Loki moved to press Cephera to her back. He kissed her hard.

"I won't let you go." He repeated. Cephera frowned, but caressed her fingers his hair. She shifted and pressed Loki to lay his head on her breasts. He did so and eventually they both fell to sleep that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki woke to empty arms and an empty bed. His heart leapt up into his throat as he sat up abruptly looking around. His mind began to race as to whether or not he had dreamt the whole thing or worse, she had been there and had been taken back just as quick.

"Cephera?" He called out as calmly as he could.

"In the bathroom." Her voice replied and a breath of relief washed over him. Loki threw the blankets off himself and stood. He moved eagerly to the open doorway and entered to see her submerged in steamy water. She looked tired and she was shivering. Loki looked at her concerned. He wondered what she was doing in there. She looked up at him her face red and her eyes droopy and swollen. 

Loki stepped a foot into the water and pulled back. "Cephera, come out." He urged her. The water was not warm it was uncomfortably hot. She obliged to his command and stood. Her soft skin was red everywhere from the heat of the water. He took her arms and helped her out. When she was out he gave her a towel. She was trembling from head to toe. "What's wrong?" He asked rubbing the towel against her skin.

"I'm cold." She told him. Loki frowned. He was all the more worried about the side-effects related to being brought back to life. She might have her mind, but what other things would ale her?

"You look as though you haven't slept a wink." He commented allowing the bath to drain and began a new one with water fit to sit in. Her skin wasn't wrinkled and so she couldn't have been in there long.

"I slept, but not peacefully. I would dream. Voices, too many voices speaking to me. Trying to tell me something, but I couldn't figure them all out. I heard my name, I heard of an approaching darkness and then ..." She stopped and Loki waited for her to speak, but she didn't. When it was clear she didn't plan to finish her words he decided to let it go for now. Her dreams didn't sound like the ones his mother was having, but it could still hold significance. 

"Come." He offered her his hand and helped her back into the bath. He sat down pulling her with him and wrapped his arms around her. Her back was against his chest and the scent of her half damp hair under his nose. Loki kissed her shoulder in a soothing manner a couple of times while his hands rubbed her arms. "Coming back to the living I suspect has its drawbacks." He told her. She nodded.

"The voices speaking to me in my dreams I know them, but I can't remember why." She sighed. 

Seeing as she brought the subject of her dreams back up Loki decided to urge her onward. "And that dream you were about to tell me about what happened after." He kissed her skin again. He wanted her to feel secure. He felt her tense up slightly.

"And then ..." She paused that same silence as before. "It doesn't matter," She finally said. 

"If it bothers you it matters to me." Loki told her wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

"I dreamt about Jotunheim and it's cold atmosphere. It was more like a memory than a dream. It was cold, so very cold." She paused as her body began to shake again. Loki swallowed. He had often wondered what it had been like for her alone and freezing. He had beaten himself up over the fact he hadn't saved her and she had suffered. It would seem even now the memory of those moments brought her pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry." He whispered pressing his face into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry I didn't save you."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." She shifted and turned in his embrace and she kissed his face a couple of times cupping it between her palms. "That's in the past," She said kissing his lips softly. Loki kissed her in return holding her as close as he could get her. 

The sound of Loki's room door thudding open startled them both and signalled they were no longer alone. "Mother?" It was Diana's voice they heard and it sounded almost frantic. Like Loki she must have also woken wondering if it had been nothing more than a dream.

Before either of them could respond, Seraphina was in the bathroom doorway. Seeing Cephera she sighed. "She's here," She said more to herself than to Diana. 

"I had almost forgotten how much disrespect you hold for other people's privacy." Loki told Seraphina with a glare. 

"Oh please. You're not the first naked man I've seen nor is it my first time seeing you naked." She brushed off his comment and smiled at her sister. Loki narrowed his eyes in a warning look.

"I'll just stay out here." Diana called. Thankfully she wasn't so disrespectful. 

"I'm still here," Cephera said smiling. 

"You look like shit." Seraphina was looking her sister over.

"I didn't sleep well. It's going to take time for me to adjust is all." Cephera replied. 

"Shiva returned last night. She's with Devian and has been hoping to see you ever since he explained things to her. The dining hall is preparing for breakfast. Think you're up to joining?" Cephera nodded. "I'll let them know you'll be down shortly." She gave Loki a warning look which Loki only rolled his eyes at. After Cephera had passed away, Seraphina took it upon herself to visit more often for the sake of the children. Loki was all too familiar with the sister at this point. "We thought you might have been a dream," Seraphina said. 

"It looks as though everyone has thought that this day." Cephera replied speaking of course about Loki. "But I am here and I am no dream." Cephera assured her sister. Seraphina smiled and as she left the room she glanced back at Loki. 

"Don't keep her all to yourself." Seraphina warned him. Loki didn't grace her with an answer and just glared at her while she walked out. When the room door safely closed again Cephera turned her eyes back to Loki who was already looking at her. 

"You seem to have gotten to know my sister while I've been gone." She looked amused. 

"She has made it a habit of visiting often since then. I have gotten to know her well and she is nothing like you. I will admit to wanting to kill her a couple of times." Loki wasn't joking. Seraphina had a way of being overbearing, but in truth it was her who forced Loki to open his eyes. She had said all the hard things no one else wanted to say. 

Loki had gone off the wrong end a few times. Sometimes neglecting his children to go on binges of sex and liquor. Drowning his guilt and sorrow when he would hit rock bottom. Seraphina pulled him out of all of that and back to his family. She called him all the things he hated her for and also respected her for. No one else had the guts to put him in his place. She didn't take into account his feelings over the ordeal and instead she gave it to him straight. Without Seraphina Loki might have begun to go down the dark path he had almost ventured down after his fall from the Byfrost.

He had seen life back then as a joke and hurting others as mischief. Finding Cephera and meeting his children changed him and brought him back to the reality that his previous way of thinking had not been the kind that would yield happiness. When Cephera died he had tired to set his mind to taking care of Karr with the help of his mother, but sometimes the stress became too much on top of his tortured heart and he just broke. Without Seraphina, Loki would have lost everything. It was that realization she drew from him and that had made him straighten himself out again.

Karr was too young to remember Loki's nights of absence, but Diana and Devian knew. Surprisingly it was the thing that brought Diana and Loki closer. She understood his state of mind. Their shared inability to wrangle their emotions became the thing to tie them together. When Loki returned with a clearer mind Diana had begun to help him with Karr.

Cephera and Loki quickly washed and dressed. Even after 12 years Loki hadn't bothered getting rid of her things. He couldn't. Diana often wore some of the dresses at special occasions. Loki couldn't take his eyes off Cephera now as she fixed her hair into one long braid. "What happened to your pink?" He asked. Karr had pointed it out before, but Loki was only now finding a reason to ask.

"When you die everything about you is restored to how it should be. The term you can't take it with you is true. The pink was unnatural and synthetic and so it's gone. I might put it back. I always enjoyed it." She smiled and gave a soft laugh. Loki kissed the top of her head before she stood from the vanity and wrapped her arm around his as he escorted her out. In the hallway Karr was waiting and wrapped his arm around her free one.

"I told everyone you were real, but no one would listen." He told her. Loki smiled. He was glad his youngest was warming up so quickly to his mother. He had been afraid it would be awkward and he might be afraid. Loki was happy for his twins taking Karr to earth and helping him know his mother in some fashion. Meeting her for him must have been a dream come true. 

"Well from now on they'll know who to listen to." She indulged him and Karr laughed and hopped alongside her. Loki could see the way Cephera's face lit up upon seeing her youngest child and it warmed him and saddened him at the same time. He was determined to find a way to keep Cephera in the world of the living. For his family he needed to do what he could.

They arrived in the dining room to greet everyone who was ahead of them. Shiva stood immediately her eyes wide. Her red hair was in many braids down over her shoulders reaching just below her breast. She looked as beautiful as Cephera   
remembered. "I can't believe it's true," She said she stepped round the table to take Cephera two hands in hers. "When Devian told me I thought perhaps he had been dreaming. I worried for his sanity, but I am happy to see he is fine and that it's true." Cephera squeezed her hands and then hugged her around the waist. She towered over Cephera, but Cephera didn't mind. 

"It's been a strange couple of days for everyone." Cephera told her and escorted her to the table where everyone was now sat. As the food was served Loki listened as Shiva told Cephera all about her work in Jotunheim. He already knew it all of course, but Shiva seemed eager to let Cephera know that over the years they've made a difference. Loki noticed Cephera shifting in her seat from time to time and put a hand to her leg to comfort whatever was bothering her. When finally Shiva completed her tales of the years past Cephera leaned forward.

"I had been eager to speak with you since my return. I wanted to do so alone, but I think perhaps it best everyone hear this as I personally don't know how to help." Cephera licked her lips looking a little unsure how to broach what she wanted to say. "I am aware you and Devian still remain childless ..." 

"Something we have come to accept," Shiva said quickly trying too soothe Cephera's mind on the matter. 

"Shiva you and Devian have been done a great wrong. You can still have children, Mako admitted it to me in my last hours." Shiva was staring at Cephera surprised and a small hope lighting up her face. Loki knew all too well the couple had wanted a child even after the fall of Jotunheim and when they never conceived after all these years they had resigned themselves to the fact that they never would. "Mako and Razil had a spell placed on your womb to seal it off. I'm not sure which spell could be used to do this, but if we can remove it you can no doubt bare children." Shiva's face went a pale blue. Her cheeks flushing and her bottom lip pulled in to be bitten.

"They did such a thing to me." She finally whispered looking more horrified than she ever had in the past. "A war was always their wish." She realized. Loki himself was just realizing this as well. He felt guilt once more for the series of events brought on to his family from his previous choices. His family suffered because of his jealously of Thor, he saw that now, but had been to blind back then. "If such a thing is true, I want it gone." Devian put his arm around his wife nodding agreement.

"Could you remove it father?" Devian asked looking to Loki.

"I will have to do research. It would be much easier if we could find someone who knows of the spell used on her. There could be many spells we have never heard of. It may take time." Loki told them both not wanting to get their hopes up too soon.

"We have waited this long and had even lost hope. If there is even a sliver of a chance I am willing to wait for however long it takes." Shiva insisted.

"I will help in the search." Frigga offered. 

"If you can find me the base energy of the spell used I can drain it from her." Cephera piped up. "I'd need to know what I'm looking for." She added. 

"Your dark magic?" Loki asked and she nodded.

"I have all my abilities I had upon death. It was all restored when I was brought back to life." Loki thought that was odd. If they didn't restore something as simple as her hair coloring why go to the extra length to give Cephera her powers? The only answer he could surmise was that whatever she was sent back for she would need her power to aid in it. Loki didn't express his thoughts at that time instead he nodded and agreed to do his best to have the spell removed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(12 years prior, Seraphina)

Seraphina entered the realm of Asgard once again. It had been three months since her sister had passed away and Seraphina was finally feeling emotionally strong enough to set things as right as she could. She had neglected her sister and her family by taking life for granted. She needed to fix that in some way.

She walked to the palace taking in the sights along the way. Something her sister would have done. It was approaching night, but she knew they would be awake. She entered the main halls and inquired to a guard where she might find the rest of her family. They directed her to the queen's quarters. Seraphina wasn't sure where that was and was directed by a servant. The servant did her the favour of announcing her arrival as well. 

Frigga smiled at her and embraced her. Seraphina awkwardly embraced her back. She wasn't really the touchy type, but she was getting better at that. "Welcome back," Frigga said.

"Thank you." Seraphina replied and underwent an embrace from Devian and Diana. Thor kissed her knuckles politely and Shiva said a polite 'hello' with a nod. In truth, Seraphina knew nothing about any of them and she felt guilty for it. She noticed that Loki was missing and baby Karr was slumbering on some blankets nearby. "Where's Loki?" Seraphina inquired looking around again in case she just missed him.

"Loki's ..." Seraphina didn't like the paused Thor took nor his glance towards his mother. 

"Father has been having a hard time of it all. The loss of our mother has taken away his well controlled heart and mind." It was Diana who spoke. She didn't sound angry, but she sounded concerned.

"Where is he?" Seraphina demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Last I saw him two night ago was at a tavern just outside the palace. He comes back from time to time." Thor replied frowning deeply. 

"I'll return." Seraphina told them. Thor took her by the upper arm firmly before she could leave.

"He is beyond reason at this time. It's best you let him come back on his own." Thor warned her worry etching his face.

"Bullshit. He's not the only one suffering even after these three months. I'll return and I'll bring Loki home." She promised and left. She didn't know Asgard well, but she always had a knack for finding taverns. Seraphina always enjoyed a good drink.

Soon she found herself at the tavern in question and upstairs in front of a closed door. The cries of whores coming from nearly everywhere. Seraphina didn't care what was going on inside the room, she swung the door open and was just as unimpressed as she thought she might be. Sprawled on his back on the bed was Loki. His eyes hooded with lust and liquor. Stood off to the side of the bed was one naked whore filling his glass with more mead and a second whore sat riding atop him. He turned his eyes on Seraphina looking at her hard.

He looked taken off-guard at first. Like he had seen a ghost, but then he looked past her eyes and realized she was not her sister. He scowled then. "Get out." He told her accidentally dropping his cup on the floor as he tried to wave his hand at her. The whore riding his cock had stopped and was staring over her shoulder. 

"You self-righteous, arrogant son-of-bitch." Seraphina replied strolling across the room and grabbing one whore by her arm and tossing her towards the door. "Get out." She growled at her and the girl left without a second thought. The second looked torn between staying where she was or leaving as well. Seraphina was not in a good mood. She grabbed that one by her hair and easily dismounted her from the prince of mischief. She screamed as she was also thrown toward the doorway.

Seraphina slammed the door behind them and turned her attentions back to Loki. "I'm in no mood to deal with you." He snarled. He attempted to sit up, but the action left his head spinning and he was forced to lie back down. Seraphina smirked for a second. This conversation would be much easier with him so incapacitated. 

"Too bad. You're stuck with hearing me out," She said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring. "You're out of control. You're like a teenager on a fucking bender." She scowled further. "I go to the palace and no one wants to speak of where you've gone until Thor finally tells me you've been disappearing for nights at a time." Seraphina crossed the room to reach the bed once more. "You're nothing more than a selfish prick. You think you're the only one suffering? The only one who has guilt riding their minds day in and day out."

"Don't talk to me like you know how I feel." He spat and then wiping his chin. "You know nothing."

"I know enough. You have twin children back home who grew up without their father and now after all this time have lost him once more. You have a three-month old, the last legacy created from my sister, will he grow up in the absence of both parents? To grow up knowing one died without having a chance to even hold him while his father just didn't care enough to stick around." Seraphina felt rage, but did her best to keep herself from knocking him senseless.

"They deserve much better than what I can provide them." Loki looked away. He couldn't hold Seraphina's gaze. Most likely her matching violet eyes to her twins were distracting. 

"Fuck you. I know what it's like to have one parent leave and the other clock out. Cephera's father left when he realized I was different and then our mother mentally lost herself. She yelled at us, blaming us for her miserable life when she bothered to acknowledge us at all." She told him. It wasn't often either of the twins thought of their past let alone spoke of it. "They are not better off without you. They need you and you need them. She died giving birth to Karr, if you leave him now without either parent you do Cephera a great injustice." 

"I cannot do it on my own." Loki had thrown his arm across his face. 

"My sister did and she did it with twins. Don't give me this alone bullshit. You have your children to help you. You have your mother and Thor! What about being his advisor? What about the future of Asgard and those in it? You might not give a shit about your future, but there are those whom you love that do care." Loki groaned. Clearly the liquor was not doing much for his head.

"And what makes you think I care?" He asked not looking at her.

"Because if you didn't care you wouldn't be here fucking questionable whores and drowning yourself in liquor. You are looking for all the wrong ways to take your mind off your loss." Finally, Seraphina sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I miss my sister greatly, truthfully you were the last person I expected to take it so hard. I hadn't realized how much you had come to care for her until recently and that is my guilt. I wasn't around much for her or her family, but I want to be now." Loki moved his arm and glanced up at her.

"She was much stronger than I think I can ever be." He replied frowning. 

"Well pick your balls up off the floor jerk face. Your children need you and you need them. I can't express that enough, but trust me, I'm the sober one in this room and I know what I'm talking about." Loki rolled over burying his face in the pillow.

"I doubt I will remember much of this conversation tomorrow." He admitted.

"Oh that's fine. That means I get to tell you what an ass you're being all over again and chide and scold you for acting like a frat boy not to mention call you all kinds of awful things." Seraphina grinned at the very thought. Something about all of that made her sadistic side cheer. Loki waved an arm around. He definitely had too much to drink. "Get dressed. I think I've been punished enough without being subjected to your naked body." She teased. He growled, but it was muffled by the pillow.

(Present time, Seraphina)

That hadn't been the first time Seraphina had to pull Loki out of a guilty stupor. There were several times he had locked himself in his room and she had just let herself in and once again proceeded to call him names and pull his mind out of his ass. She saw it as part of her duty to keep her sister's family from falling to pieces. Eventually, Loki got a better hold over his emotions and soon Seraphina had no need to continued her preaching. Once in a while she'd throw his whore binges in his face to keep him in his place.

Theirs became an odd relationship. She was like the annoying sister he hated to have around and yet was grateful that she was there. It was the least Seraphina could do after her stupidity of taking for granted her long life. She knew now life was unpredictable and letting life slip you by so easily was unacceptable and yielded heart breaking results.

She was watching Cephera sitting across the table with her family and felt that this was her second chance to be the sister she should have been. She had decided that Cephera didn't need to know what Loki had been up to with his drinking and whores while she had been dead. All that mattered now was that she was alive and the past didn't matter. The news Cephera had brought Shiva was another blessing that wouldn't have ever happened if she hadn't been brought back to this world.

The biggest question remained, what was her sister back to life for? No one had much time to talk about the strange occurrence since she fell from the sky 24 hours ago. Seraphina caught Loki's eye across the table and silently she conveyed her worry and he nodded ever so slightly. It was amazing how used to someone you could get after 12 years. They might not completely get along, but they held an understanding which sometimes was all it took to create the right kind of bond.

There had been some awkward moments of course. There had been a few times Loki had tried to wallow in bed and Seraphina had woken him. Loki took one look at her, locked on to her eyes and thought she was her sister. He quickly realized she wasn't, but each time he did it he only felt the loss harder. It wasn't as if Seraphina, even being Cephera's twin, looked anything like her deceased sister, it was more the fact that Loki didn't take the time to allow his foggy head to clear.

Cephera always had softer facial features. Smaller nose and a slimmer face. Seraphina had more defined hard features. Her face a little more rounded. Seraphina was also taller than Cephera had been and bustier. Being fraternal twins sharing different fathers, both girls had the same color eyes and hair as their mother, but everything else had been different.

Seraphina finished her breakfast and kept to herself. It seemed there was much Cephera wanted to get done and Seraphina didn't want to interrupt. Since coming into their lives in a bigger way Seraphina knew that having a child would mean the world to Shiva and Devian. Personally Seraphina didn't really like children. She had become used to being around Karr though and had to admit they were not so bad as long as she could give them back to their parents. 

Seraphina had a lot she wanted to say to her sister, but she didn't want to rush things. She wanted to be able to cherish some well needed time alone with her twin and for now she sat patiently awaiting the right time to take her away from everyone else. She kept reminding herself she was not the only one happy to have her back and longing for some quality time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the breakfast hour was done, Thor took his leave and headed off to do his duties in the throne room. Devian and Shiva had left before anyone else when Loki suggested they go to the healers and see what they can find now that they knew what to look for. It might be something easily lifted. Devian apologized to his mother for not staying around to spend time with her, but Cephera didn't mind. It was important to her to see her children living their lives. She wanted them as happy as she could before she was gone.

Cephera noticed an interesting exchange of glances between Frigga and Loki and wished she could have joined them as Loki kissed her goodbye promising to see her later and left with his mother. Her remaining children were glued tightly to her and it was clear whatever Loki and his mother were going to be doing or talking about was a private matter.

Seraphina excused herself and seemed to take off to follow Loki and Frigga. This behaviour concerned her, but she was sure whatever it was Loki would tell her later. Instead, she turned her attention to Karr. He, above all else was the one she most wanted to get to know. She wanted to know about what her twins had been up to as well, but Karr was new. He was the child she'd died after giving birth to and she knew next to nothing about him.

"Join me for a walk," Cephera said to Karr and Diana. Diana smiled and nodded and Karr looked extremely happy. Cephera stood and began toward the outdoors. Karr was quick to walk directly at her side. His young face peering up at her. It was clear he was completely in awe of her. She felt as though she felt the same for him. "So Karr, your sister always had a knack for teleporting and your brother can make inanimate objects come to life." She began with a grin. "What do you do?"

She watched a proud look cross his features and his eyes glisten with mischief. Cephera accepted Karr's hand when he offered it. He continued to walk next to her when he vanished. She felt his small hand still within her own and she gave it a squeeze. "Invisibility. I can only imagine the mischief you've gotten into with this gift." She told him looking down at nothing.

"Not just that." He told her as he reappeared. "I can make it so my whole body becomes untouchable. I can go through solid objects." Karr was talking a little fast with his excitement. "It's how I got into your room while you slept." His face turned a little red from his admission, but she didn't scold him.

"Those are amazing talents. You seem to have a good grip on them for 12 years old."

"Don't add to his ego about this mother." Diana warned. "He's gotten into plenty of trouble using them." Cephera chuckled and looked to Diana.

"Need I remind you of the many things you did with your powers?" Cephera teased. Diana pursed her lips together in defeat.

"Devian did things too." Diana retorted at last; unable to accept all the blame.

"I wanna know what they did?" Karr jumped around on his feet.

"No," Diana said, but Cephera ignored her eldest.

"When Diana was 10 she wanted so badly to go to a party being held in a house nearby us. I wouldn't allow it because we were not invited. She went anyway. Teleporting from one house to the other. Well one of the boys there threatened to tell on her and she teleported him to the roof and left him there." Cephera frowned at the memory. Looking back it was funny, but back then it had been a big deal.

"What did you do?" Karr asked. "Did he ever get down?"

"I had no other choice but to force Diana to fetch him. She was the only one who could get him." Cephera replied. She avoided the part about threatening the kid not to tell his parents about what Diana did.

"Can't you do magic?" Karr looked puzzled.

"I can, but not as easily. If I had teleported it might have made me sick or I might have gotten stuck. Magic has always drained my energy leaving me tired and sometimes causing me to pass out. I never learned much about it before I lived on earth. In truth, I probably should have taken the time to learn more." Cephera didn't want to say more. Had she known more magic she might have been able to get herself out of the prison in Jotunheim. She might not have died.

She had thought of using her magic back then, but she was so cold already and she feared putting her unborn baby in danger in the midst of her labour. After Karr was taken from her she had tried to get out, but she was slightly disoriented from the birth and after birth. The cold hadn't helped her think straight at all.

"Father can teach you now." Diana offered. Cephera smiled and nodded. She really didn't want to tell them yet that her current life was temporary.

"It's hot in there." Cephera heard someone say close by.

Cephera turned her head. "What?" She asked to empty air. To her left was nobody. Confused and curious she looked around.

"Mother?" Diana asked catching her wandering gaze.

"I thought I heard something." Cephera replied shrugging. "Anyway, Diana how's your training been going with fighting?" Cephera said urging her daughter on with tales she knew Diana would have no trouble talking about. Diana thought no more of her mothers sudden loss of attention as she went right to telling her all about how skilled she had become. Cephera listened with interest. Battle was always Diana's passion and Cephera always made time to listen to her excited talking.

"Mother, what was it like being dead?" Karr interrupted. Apparently he didn't care about Diana's training.

"Karr!" Diana said quickly. "It's rude to ask people those kinds of things." She added. Cephera grinned at Diana's instant reply. Diana had changed. Usually it was Devian scolding her for her use of language or bad manners. Now she was correcting her younger brother and being the more mature one.

Cephera stopped walking and knelt to better be at Karr's level. "I don't remember what it was like to be dead." She told him. "I don't remember the last 12 years." She gave him a smile and put her hands around his arms. "And it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here now." Karr smiled and nodded. Cephera made to stand straight once more, but stopped. She titled her head looking at her right hand.

Along her hand was a red welt. She let go of Karr and turned her hand around. Along the palm was a long burn mark through the center. She closed her hand and reopened it to find it didn't hurt. "What's that?" Karr asked watching her hand as well.

"Mother?" Diana was leaned over looking as well. "How did that happen?" She asked confirming they could both see it.

"I don't know. It doesn't hurt." She told them both and flexed her hand once more. Cephera watched as the mark slowly began to vanish off her skin. 'It's hot in there.' Cephera suddenly remembered the words spoken from the unknown source only moments ago. The words nobody but her had heard. Her hand was now completely healed of any blemish. Cephera stood and once again looked around. Diana and Karr did the same. No one was nearby that could have been heard let alone done anything to her. Magic was involved. It had to be. Cephera began shaking her head. "There are strange things going on since my return. I fear this is only one of more to come." The words left her lips without thought and she knew they held more truths that she didn't understand.

Cephera felt Karr slip his hand inside hers once more. "Father will figure it out." He told her beaming at her with confidence.

"Speaking of we should find him and let him know." Diana insisted.

"No. There is no point in rushing to him right now. I will tell him later." Cephera replied. Diana frowned.

"I'm worried." Diana admitted.

"Don't be. If we panic or worry without details we just exhaust ourselves on the 'what ifs'. Come keep walking with me." Cephera urged her daughter to keep going. Reluctantly her daughter complied.

(Loki)

Loki had noticed Seraphina behind them and only acknowledged her once they were far enough away from dining room. "We have things to discuss." Loki told them both. Neither replied, but he knew they both agreed. They slipped down the corridors and up the stairs to reach his mother's private rooms. Using her sitting room as their meeting point Loki waited for both girls to sit down. "How fairs your dreams?" He asked Frigga.

"The same dream as the night before. Changed ever so slightly. I am still unable to make any sense of it." She told him.

"Dreams?" Seraphina asked crossing her legs one over the other.

"The night before Cephera came from the sky I had a dream like vision. It was all blood and screams. Fear hovering thick on the air. Something dark and dangerous is coming. That same night I watched as dark magic was performed near the same lake Cephera fell into. From that dark magic something also fell. We suspect that whatever reason Cephera has to be here that's part of it." Frigga summed it up quickly and Seraphina nodded.

"Is she okay?" Seraphina looked back to Loki.

"She's fine. She's showing signs of stress caused by her last terrifying moments of life. It can't have been easy lying in that prison alone knowing she was going to die. She woke this morning feeling cold and most likely afraid. The angels have restored her magic which leads me to believe she'll need it. Cephera is the key to something that we haven't figured out yet." Loki frowned.

"It's wouldn't be the first time her powers were the cause of something." Seraphina told them.

"I don't think her power is the cause, but maybe the salvation. I wish she could remember. Ever since she woke she only knows things without the knowledge of how. She remembers nothing about her time of being dead. She also agrees something bad is coming and ..." Loki paused. He wasn't sure if he should give Seraphina the bad news now or later, but he decided now was better. "Cephera's time here is temporary. She was sent back only to help with whatever is going on and nothing more." Loki watched Seraphina sigh heavily.

"I figured as much." She admitted. "All strong magic has a price." There was silence for a second. "Does anyone else know that?"

"No. I don't know how to tell my children that their mother is going to die again." He told her looking away in frustration. Again, there was silence.

"Karr will take it the hardest. He doesn't understand how life works yet." Frigga pipped up.

"I want to say give him time to get to know her, but time might make it hurt more." Seraphina put her chin in her hand.

"I think it best to wait. If we tell him now he might decide to avoid her in the hopes it will hurt less if he doesn't get to know her. I would rather he got to know her and then later in life he would have no regrets over the missed opportunity." Loki responded.

"True." Seraphina wiped her forehead. Loki looked between the women.

"We will continue to try and find out what we are up against, but while we do so I think it's important to live what life we can in between," Loki said.

"How long do we have?" Seraphina asked standing quickly.

"We don't know. Could be weeks, months, years. If I was a betting man I'd say months at the most." Loki was rubbing his chin in thought.

"Then I suggest we get our asses in gear. I don't plan to go back to Mechanova until this is all straightened out." Loki gave a half smile. He was both glad she was going to stay for a longer time to help and annoyed as he wasn't sure he could handle her in such a big dose. It would be a very interesting adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki was concerned when Cephera had to lie down part way through the day. She looked exhausted. He watched her now moving in a fitful sleep and wondered what it was she was dreaming about and considered waking her up on several occasions. He didn't wake her though and allowed her the sleep. There was only myths about a person being brought back to life and none of them had happy endings. These were the things Loki worried about; the consequences. 

He had hoped her coming back had been directly related to those who controlled the other side. It would have been more likely for her to have been fine, but it was clear something was not right. Diana had described to Loki what she had seen during their walk in the garden and that was what had him so concerned now. It was only the second day of Cephera being back and already things were only getting stranger.

The sooner Cephera began to remember the gaps she knew she was missing the better it would be ... or worse. Loki had to take all of this as it came. Right now he was trying to be grateful for the time he had to hold her once again and the opportunity to do things he hadn't had a chance to before. 

"RAGNOR!" Cephera screamed sitting up so quick the headboard of the bed rattled and Loki was so startled by her cry he jumped. He gained his mind quickly and rushed to her bedside. He sat on the edge grabbing her into a firm embrace while she repeated Ragnor over and over. Her eyes were shot wide and afraid. Her body trembling all over. In a few moments it was over and Cephera slumped as dead weight against Loki.

Loki moved so he could hold her and look down into her face. Pushing her hair out of the way and skittering his fingers over her forehead and cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and a dim recognition played across her features as she looked up at him. "Cephera?" Loki questioned not sure what to say.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked. 

"Two hours." He told her. "You were dreaming again." She nodded at his words.

"Again mostly voices speaking to me. Too many to tell what they were saying until one word kept repeating itself." 

"Ragnor." Loki confirmed and she nodded again. "Who is Ragnor?" 

"I don't know. The more it was repeated I felt more fear." Cephera sat up looking around her as if to check to make sure she was still in Asgard.

"There is no need to fear now." Loki replied his hand rubbing her arm.

"No. The fear I felt is gone, but the word burns deep in my head. We need to look into it," Cephera said. 

"And we will." Loki assured her. He moved once more and pulled her toward him placing a soft kiss to her lips. She responded and shivered. Her hands coming up to touch the sides of his face before one softly wove its way around the base of his neck and up into his hair. Loki groaned all too willing to take it further, but such things would have to wait. He detached her.

"Later, I promise you." He told her grinning. 

"So patient. What happened to the man who couldn't think of anything but getting me to bed?" She teased.

"He learned to savour the moments." He replied and stood pulling her to her feet.

"We are behind," She said. "I can't say what we are behind in, but whatever I'm here for has already begun." Loki frowned. It made him uneasy how quickly she changed back and forth between his Cephera and the one sent back from the dead. It wasn't that she was completely different, but it was almost like she was partially detached. Her mind fading in and out of two worlds.

"Then we'll just have to catch up." Loki escorted her from the room. There was still plenty of hours in the day left to begin searching for Ragnor. 

XxX

"I can't find anyone by the name of Ragnor." Diana sighed and looked to her brother. Her brother shrugged as he too was coming up empty-handed. Seraphina was fairing no better. Loki looked up at his children and sighed. An hour of searching the library and the archives for anyone named Ragnor and they found nothing. Cephera was off to the left skimming through some scrolls with Karr next to her. Karr seemed plenty happy to be doing anything with his mother. 

Loki took a moment to smile at his youngest son. "Thor told me I could find you all here," Frigga said walking in. Loki smiled up at her.

"Just the person I couldn't wait to see." He declared. "Cephera has remembered a name." Loki told his mother. "Do you remember a person named Ragnor?" He asked her. 

He watched Frigga's face go through many different expressions. The first was surprise followed by disbelief and then denial and finally worry. Loki felt a lump in his throat at her initial reaction. "What makes you think it's a person?" She asked instead of directly saying what she was thinking. Loki paled.

"I assumed." He admitted feeling foolish.

"I know only one Ragnor and if it's the same one we are all in for a hard time." Frigga motioned for everyone to follow her. They did so in silence. "The only Ragnor I know of was an energy. Some thought it a life form. It moved like something alive, but it didn't speak or think." Frigga stopped at the higher levels of the library and pulled out a very old scroll. She opened it on a table and on it was crudely drawn a black and red cloud. 

"It doesn't look dangerous." Seraphina and Diana said at the same time. Devian rolled his eyes and began to examine the picture.

"Long ago there was a cult of sorcerers from a world unknown to us who believed the all the worlds were soiled. They worked together to create something that could cleanse the world and everything in it. This is what they created, they called it Ragnor. Once created they realized their folly as this ball of energy began to consume everything in its path. The more it consumed the bigger it grew." Frigga told them.

"It was obviously stopped." Loki commented.

"It was, but it took eleven well trained sorcerers and the help of the nine realms to do it. The energy couldn't be destroyed as it's wasn't alive and at that point had become too large, too powerful. Instead, it was broken down and sealed inside items. Creating some very powerful artifacts. A lot of worlds were lost in the movement of Ragnor and a lot of people died. It was long before even my time and it was an old tale told to me by my own mother. Over time Ragnor and the artifacts have been lost in both memory and location. If anyone is seeking to release the energies of those artifacts they'd need to find them first." 

"If it would consume everything why would anyone want to find and release it?" Devian asked.

"Extremists, have over the many centuries, believe that a cleansing was the right thing for the world. There have been some known to gather a following in an attempt to find and release Ragnor even knowing it would mean their own deaths, but they were stopped. This time it's different. Cephera being here, my dreams. It's all a warning."

"At least we have something to work with." Loki responded trying to stay positive.

"Are we all going to die?" Karr asked. Loki watched Cephera frown, but Karr didn't look afraid just curious.

"No. We will find a way to stop this." Loki promised him.

"We need to locate these artifacts," Seraphina said looking at Frigga for the answers.

"In his youth Odin took an interest in the preservation and finding of them. He found two with the use of some old archived records. The surviving sorcerers thought separating the artifacts was the best options. On their own they were harmless. They kept track of their locations and kept a couple with them. When they died their items were taken during a siege."

"How many are there?" Cephera asked her fingers touching the scroll still open on the table.

"Six."

"So, we have two that means there are four more to be found. If we just protect the two we have then they can't release it without them right?" Devian offered.

"True, but we must be prepared for anything." Frigga told him.

"These records, where are they now?" Loki was stood perfectly straight eager to know more.

"Gone. They disappeared during the war of the ancients." Frigga frowned. The war of the ancients happened when Odin had become King. It had been the only war to lay siege directly to the Asgardian palace.

"Is it possible that this has been a plan in the making since then?" Devian pondered.

"It very well could have."

"So what's changed?" Diana asked making everyone look to her. "I mean why all these years? Why now? And, while we're wondering all these why's how about we consider why our mother?" Diana looked to her mother with a questioning expression. "We're looking at this wrong. We've been wondering what the angels need our mother to do, but we've never asked why our mother? They could have sent any mainstream Valkyrie or angel or whatever they are, for this couldn't they? I mean if they are so concerned about keeping Ragnor locked away why not send some other stronger ethereal being? Why not send someone more powerful and fit for the task."

Loki was in thought over what his daughter said. "You're right. It's not about the what needs doing, but the who. There has to be something special about you that makes you the only one capable," Loki said looking at Cephera. 

"The transition between the other side and here has made it impossible for me to remember everything. I don't know why they chose me," Cephera said shaking her head and biting her lip.

"Maybe they just wanted us to be a family again before the end." Karr's words made Loki's chest tighten. He rounded the table and placed a hand to his son's shoulder.

"There will be no end." He told him once more. "As long as we have two of the items we're safe. We need the guards to the vault doubled, tripled if we have to." Loki insisted looking to his mother. 

"I have something that may help you find another item," Frigga said. "One of the items was last seen on earth. They were among the crown jewels of the old court of England. Your best bet for finding such an item now are those whom you once antagonized." Loki groaned. He knew who she meant and the very thought of asking them for help irked him.

"We'll send Thor," Loki said immediately. 

"Thor is needed here." Frigga reminded him.

"I'll go. I've been keeping connections with SHIELD." Diana offered. 

"I'd like to go to earth," Cephera said. "To see and sleep in my old home." She smiled and Loki could see the sadness in her face. She longed to see the things she would eventually have to say goodbye to again. Loki hated to have Cephera far from him now and with her going to earth he knew he would follow. He sighed and caught the eager excited look of Karr staring up at him.

"Fine we will go to earth." Loki declared. Karr cried out happily and grabbed his mother's hands and danced at her feet. Cephera laughed and smiled at his foolishness. He was a lot like her. Loki would have to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming days. SHIELD wouldn't be too happy to see him and the feeling was mutual, but if Ragnor was what his mother said, then it was a good reason to suck up his pride and go. Sometimes help needed to be sought out in the most unlikely of places.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been far too long since Loki felt like this. It was amazing how sex just didn't hold the kind of emotion it should until you meet someone you truly care for. How sex with another whom you didn't care for was just the act to relieve tension, but still left you feeling incomplete somehow. Loki didn't feel that way right now. He felt complete and utterly satisfied the very second he drew Cephera into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Nothing could compare to when two people came together in such a wonderful union whose every touch meant something much more than words could describe. Their day had been long and their minds exhausted with the thoughts of the future. They had decided Midgard would have to wait until the next day and Loki was glad he could have this time with her alone.

Her light touches across his skin when she did something as simple as removing his tunic made him shiver in anticipation for the things he had yearned for and missed those 12 years in her absence. Those things had been something he never thought he would feel again. There was that time when Loki had pursued Cephera for sexual gratification only and somehow found himself swept up and connected to her more strongly than he had ever dreamt was possible.

After first meeting her, he had trouble getting her out of his head and back then he hadn't realized why, but now he knew that they had a connection even then. Something that, even when they met again, was still there even if they themselves didn't acknowledge it. Cephera had once used the word soulmate and even though Loki would have once laughed at the idea he now couldn't think of a more perfect word to describe them. She was his soulmate and he was hers.

"I've missed you." Loki told her so close to her ear that only she would hear it had there been anyone else around. He felt her cheeks rise in a smile as he kissed her ear and the skin alone her jaw. His mouth taking in the taste of every inch of her. His hands making quick work of her dress just as she had his shirt. He pushed the dress from her body to plummet to the floor in a whoosh.

Her small hands circled over his biceps and down his arms to latch a finger into the front of his breeches. She easily untied the string holding them around his hips and undid the two clasps before they joined her dress. Loki gripped her breasts in his hands. Never full large mounds like most women he had bedded, but enough to fit into his palms nicely. Just enough for him to latch on to and caress and squeeze until she sighed. Her fingernails making small red lines down his arms while his mouth explored her neck as she bent her head back exposing herself to his lips and teeth. 

He bent over further and she arched back to raise her chest toward him, offering her breasts to him and he greedily took them. One at a time he teased her rosy nipples with his tongue, lips, and teeth. Pulling and sucking until they were perked out as far as they could go and she was withering and eager to continue. Cephera pulled back and away from him. She grasped his hand and pulled him toward the bed. He followed grinning as she sat down. The height of his bed made it perfect for his cock to reach her mouth without much bending needed on her end.

She reached out gripping his already hard cock and stroking him in the ways he had shown and directed only her. Even now she pulled his strings like the perfect puppet-master. Remembering everything he enjoyed and using all of those things to make him moan loudly as she buried him inside her mouth sucking at him with her swollen lips. Her tongue spreading over the tip as she pulled up to the very top and then back down as far as she could take him. Her hand rubbing along his shaft in a semi-twisting motion.

Loki knew he would release this way. He almost always did with her just so he could enjoy the heat of her womanhood longer. She also knew this and kept up her movements. She was eager and vigorous in each move until he had thrust his hand down into her hair and groaned letting his head fall back and allowing his seed to spill along her tongue. She took his offering and licked her lips as she moved back across the bed and removed her own underwear.

Loki took a second to muse how innocent she once was in the bedroom. He was once the one who made all the moves or directions, but in the end she had changed. Like now she easily bared herself to him spreading her legs and reaching for him with her outstretched arms inviting him to her. Loki moved down onto his knees and glided up between her legs hooking his arms under her bent knees to slide upward and grasp her hips.

He could smell her aroused sex and it was intoxicating. He could remember the last time he tasted a woman and it was the last time he was with her. All the whores in between her absence he had been cold with. He allowed them to please him without returning the favor. He was more than happy to give her pleasure and so he slowly tasted her from her entrance all the way up to her clit.

She squirmed and sighed on contact. One of her hands placed over his and the other sifting into his hair. Her head turning from side to side while he moved further into his ministrations. Her sounds was music to his ears. He could listen to them all night long and he would if they didn't need to be up bright and early. It wasn't long before she was so wet that the sheets below her buttocks were wet as well. He hadn't forgotten how she liked it. 

He caressed his tongue in circles around her clit and then harder against the sensitive bud until her hand gripped him tighter and her hips raised off the sheets. She cried out the first of many orgasms he would give her. Her legs clutching his shoulder tightly until she collapsed back down flat to the bed. Loki moved and kissed her with one of his hands stroking his cock which was half way to recovering from his first orgasm.

It grew harder in his palm and when he was as hard as he could get he moved off the bed and roughly pulled her to the edge. With him standing and her still flat on her back Loki pushed his length against her womanhood and it easily slipped inside. She moaned loudly looking up at him with a smile and lust filled eyes.

He grabbed her hips and began a slow and steady pattern of thrusting into her heat. He savoured the feel of her walls clutching around his length as she tightened up in pleasure. Her hands balled around the sheets to keep herself from slipping away from him. Loki had a firm enough hold on her for her not to go too far anyway. "Touch yourself." He told her. He always enjoyed watching her pleasure herself while he buried himself inside her.

She obliged quickly. Her right hand snaking between her legs and her fingers dipping into her folds to feel his cock sliding in and out before she moved them back up and began to circle and flick her clit. Her head lulled and her moans quickened. The show being put on below him; between her passion filled face, her slightly jiggling breasts and now her fingers playing with herself was more than enough to make Loki speed up and moan his own enjoyment. 

When she finally came he flipped her and directed her across the bed where he entered her from behind and fuck her hard enough that her face was buried in the sheets and her cries could barely be muffled. She enjoyed every satisfying minute and he knew it. The angle with which he held her down on caused maximum pleasure as he continuously struck her inner G-spot. Her squeals were becoming clipped as she tried to catch her breath. Before long, he was soaked by her third and heaviest orgasm. Loki groaned as he neared his second end. He buried deep to the hilt slamming his groin against her buttocks until he exploded and grunted, moaning her name and nearly collapsing onto her back.

When he withdrew his seed seeped out to wet her thighs and the blankets as she sat back. She pushed her hair off her sweaty face and then turned and kissed him. They shifted once more only this time they got under the sheets and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Cephera lay curled in his arms ready to close her eyes and sleep, but Loki couldn't contain himself. It had entered his mind more than once and now he spoke with a clear decision. "Cephera," He said and sat up again disturbing her comfortable spot. She followed suit and sat up beside him. Loki turned his body so he could better view her. His eyes having adjusted to the darkness during their lovemaking he could see her clearly. "I want you to marry me."

He watched her face grow partially excited and then confused before she began to shake her head. "Why?" She asked him. He knew her train of thought moved to the fact she was not going to stay alive. 

"Because, you were taken from me before I had gotten a chance to ask it of you. Because it's important for me to look back and be able to refer to you as my wife. I would much rather people remember you as loving mother and wife than mother and lover. You are not just my lover Cephera. You hadn't been for a long time. You deserve better than what I had previously offered you." Loki hadn't so openly spoken like this to anyone save for Frigga. He felt almost desperate.

"We don't have time ..."

"We'll make time. Dammit I don't care if we do this tomorrow with no real preparation and no tradition. I want this more than you can possibly know right now." Loki was sure she wanted it to and was unsure why she was hesitating.

"You're making this difficult," She said looking away from him. There was a gleam in the corner of her eyes that told him she was on the verge of crying.

"What's so difficult?" He questioned taking hold of her and trying to make her look at him.

"It's so hard to try and not become attached to this world once more. I'm afraid to go back. I don't want to leave you." He watched as her blink made her tears run down her cheeks. "I'm afraid to make commitments beyond solving this mystery I'm here to solve. Meeting Karr has been hard enough and I can't very well ignore him, but to make more ties to this place knowing I'll be taken from it is heartbreaking." Loki pulled Cephera into him and held her. Her tears falling along his chest.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't thought how you might feel about being back." Loki felt somewhat ashamed for his oversight. He truly hadn't thought of how her temporary living arrangement might emotionally affect her. Now he knew. "I promise you I will search for a loophole, a way to keep you here. I fear losing you, but I want to make your time here memorable. If I have to say goodbye I want to be at peace with us." He felt her body shaking as she sobbed. Her arms wrapped around him in return. It was a moment before she was able to pull herself together and look him in the face once more.

"You're right. If I have to go I think I would rather it be on my terms and to make the most of it than to miss out and regret it. I'll marry you." She agreed. Loki breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her. After a moment, they both nestled back into their sleeping position and Loki fell asleep breathing in the scent of her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sound of clinking armor and heavy doors thudding open woke Cephera from her slumber. She sat up as she listened to the sounds that surrounded her and yet there was nothing in the room. Still she heard shouting almost like an echo and the clear sounds of battle. Cephera shook her head fiercely and looked over her shoulder at Loki. He lay in deep slumber still; the noises not reaching his ears.

Cephera swung her legs over the side and before her feet touched the floor an alarm sounded out and Loki jerked awake. He was on his feet so quickly it startled her. "The vault." Loki growled pulling on his clothing as fast as possible. Cephera didn't question him nor did she mention the ever-fading sounds of battle as she got dressed and followed him out of his room.

Rushing down the hall they were met by the twins and further through the palace they spotted Thor rushing ahead of them. Guards were quickly trickling in to pile up behind their king and around him. Finally, reaching the vaults they were met with fallen dead guards and strangers they had killed in return. The heavy golden doors were thrown wide open and inside lay more that had both attacked and defended.

Following the trail of bodies everyone was on edge and ready for a fight, but no such fight came. The vault was empty of any breathing enemy or ally. Cephera watched Thor as he swivelled his head from side to side looking around him at the items. "I want the archivist woken immediately. I want a thorough sweep of this room and its contents. I want to know what's missing." Thor bellowed and several guards rushed off.

"If the guards had time to sound the warning how did the thieves have time to get out?" Loki pondered to Thor as he stood at his side also looking around. There were shelves and pedestals full of trinkets and bobbles. Shining objects that resembled jewelry that was most likely powerful in some manner.

"Frigga said we had two of the items created that sealed Ragnor, which two are they?" Cephera pipped up scrutinizing everything near her.

"I don't know, mother would." Thor gave a nod to a guard who took the meaning and left to track down Frigga. 

"I sense a heavy lull of magic in here," Loki said.

"Me too." Diana confirmed. Cephera didn't feel it, but then again her skills in magic lacked training.

"I'm thinking magic was their escape. It would make sense," Devian said. It appeared Shiva had not rushed out with him during the warning alarms.

"Where's Shiva?" Cephera asked.

"I sent her to check on grandmother." He replied. Cephera smiled. It was nice to see Devian thinking of others. He always was the more considerate of the two. The slapping of bare feet on the marble floors had everyone looking at Frigga as she entered. Shiva was behind her and Karr had been at her side until he took to a run and up to his mother. Cephera smiled down at him and put a hand across his bed ridden hair. He looked sleepy and worried.

"I have sent the for the archivist to deem what is missing." Thor told his mother promptly.

Frigga took a moment before responding. Like everyone else she was scanning the room. "I think it's what's not missing." Frigga moved to a shelf to her left and gestured to two items among seven that sat there. "If these are what you were worried about they are still here." 

"Then perhaps the guards managed to kill all intruders before they stole them." Loki began to analyze the trail of battle that led into the vault. It didn't look as though anyone made it in this far. Cephera bent down to one knee beside Karr. She wasn't comfortable with him being around so much blood and death. 

"You should go with Shiva back to your room." She told him.

"I want to stay." He told her frowning.

"There is nothing any of us can do here right now and you need your sleep if you're going to come to earth with us." She responded continuing to fix his hair. He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Fine." He agreed and Shiva directed him out. Cephera watched them go before turning back to the rest of the chatting group. Theories were currently being slung around as to why the vault was broken into and who the dead attackers were.

"Wish they had left at least one half alive." Diana growled kicking one corpse in a disappointed manner.

"They most likely knew such a task would mean certain death. I doubt they would have told us anything," Devian said to his sister. 

"Still, could have been worth a try." Diana licked out her tongue at her younger twin.

"Heimdell saw nothing." Seraphina's voice echoed as she walked in. "When the alarm sounded I went to him figuring you all had this covered." She explained seeing the confused looks on their faces. "They didn't use the Byfrost to get in and by the time he set his eyes on the vault they were gone ... or dead." She added seeing all the fallen bodies.

"If they did indeed come to claim the artifacts we must move them to a more secure location," Thor said. 

"I'd advise against that. It's clear they knew this vault wouldn't be easily stolen from and they may very well be trying to make us move them somewhere else where they might have a better chance." Loki replied putting a hand to Thor's shoulder. Thor looked at his advisor and nodded his understanding.

"So, they used magic to get in and possibly out depending if anyone actually escaped. Teleporting?" Diana offered her idea with her finger pressed to her cheek.

"Maybe. They would have to be truly talented to do so. Teleporting can have major consequences if you don't have a clear mind and a picture in your head of the area you wish to appear in." Loki was looking around again. "They must have appeared outside the vault. Not many have seen the inside to have described their landing point."

"They have a clear visual now." Frigga spoke up. "This may have simply been a way to make it easier for them to return." Cephera stayed out of the conversation as she really didn't have the experience to add any expert thoughts.

"We need wards on this room to block any future attempts by the use of magic." Thor declared and no one disagreed.

"Wards of that kind will take energy and time. Our trip to Midgard will have to wait." Loki looked to Cephera. She nodded understanding the delay. 

"I'm going to check on Karr. You guys do what you have to," Cephera said. 

"I'll lend you some of my energy." Seraphina offered to Thor and the others as Cephera was leaving. 

Cephera felt unsettled the entire way to her youngest son's room. The voices and sounds she'd been hearing were like black windows to the things happening. She didn't experience anything physical this time, at least nothing she noticed, but she was sure that the things she heard were connected to the potential thieves. She would tell Loki later for all the good it might do.

Cephera opened her son's bedroom door and stepped in. Shiva was in the room with him keeping her eyes on him. Cephera remembered what she was told about his powers and smiled. He would have most likely tried to stay if someone hadn't been watching him.

"I got this." She told Shiva who looked tired. It was still very early in the morning. Shiva nodded with a suppressed yawn and left.

"Did you get them?" Karr asked looking up at her bright eyes and bushy tailed.

"No. Their putting wards and extra protection on the vault." Cephera explained sitting next to him on his bed.

"Is this about Ragnor?" 

"We think so, but they didn't steal anything." Cephera didn't think leaving her 12 year old in the dark was a good idea. Not with his powers. It would only add to his curiosity and make him feel left out. After dealing with two curious and troublesome kids already she was prepared this time.

"That's good right?" Cephera noticed the way he would sway toward her, but he seemed almost unsure how to get close to her. Instead, she moved closer to him putting one arm around his shoulders.

"Right now we are exploring all possibilities so next time we'll be ready." Cephera assured him. When she had made first contact he finally pressed his head to her side.

"Are you afraid?" He asked tilting his head to look up at her.

"No." It was the truth. She felt unsettled, but not afraid.

"D&D used to tell me about how you would lie down with them and sing them to sleep when they were young." Cephera smiled at his nickname for his brother and sister. "I know I might be too young, but could you do that for me?" His request was shy and he was looking down and swinging his legs as he asked.

Cephera smiled and pulled herself across his bed and took him with her. She led on her side and he led on his. She put a hand to his shoulder as her second hand ruffled his hair. He let out a small giggle when she tickled his ear. "Close your eyes." She told him. Cephera closed her own eyes and began a song she used to sing to her twins when they were children. She was glad Karr wanted to do these things with her. It was like he was trying to reach back to his childhood and gain back moments he might have shared with her then.

Cephera wrapped her arm around him and held him close rocking ever so slightly. Her heart aching at the thought of losing this life once more. There was so much she wanted to live for and yet nothing to guarantee she could. 

(Loki)

After the wards were up, Loki and the rest of the group felt exhausted and it was now midday. Magic of that magnitude took a lot of effort and he wasn't the only one feeling ready to drop. He found his bedroom empty and kept moving. He knew Cephera must still be with their son and when he found them asleep and curled up on Karr's bed he stopped and just stared.

Loki often let Karr sleep with him and the visual in front of him now gave him hopes of a happy family. Loki had envisioned what a moment like this would have looked like if Cephera had lived. Carefully, Loki moved and joined them. He squat himself on the other side of Karr lying down on his small bed. He wrapped his arm around his son and his future wife. He was desperate to find a way to keep them like this forever. He was even thinking of an extended time for her to stay. Even a couple of hundred years was better than the possible months or less they had now. The closer they got to solving who was seeking to release Ragnor meant the sooner Cephera would be gone.

A part of Loki loathed to solve this mystery, but an energy devouring, realm eating power that is unstoppable wasn't something to just ignore. If this Ragnor was released he'd lose not just Cephera, but everyone. He couldn't risk that. As much as he wanted Cephera alive he couldn't risk the fate of everyone.

Loki closed his eyes his mind foggy and his energy drained. He was just exhausting things he already knew and currently he couldn't solve any of it. The moment his eyes closed he drifted into a heavy sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The trip to Midgard had been delayed for a few days giving Diana more time with her mother. Today though her mother was spending it with Karr and Loki. Diana didn't feel like doing things that would entertain the 12 year old and Devian had to take off to Jotunheim with his wife for some trouble that had come up. Diana found herself bored and walking the palace. She soon found herself passing her aunt and stopped to greet her.

Seraphina gave a smile and a nod as she turned her attention from the woman she had been chatting to. "Well, good afternoon." Seraphina greeted.

"I was wondering where you wandered off to." Diana told her smiling.

"I love my sister and I love her children, but I can't handle play time with a kid that young." Seraphina admitted.

"I didn't want to hang around them today either. It's nice though; that Karr is getting the chance to know her. I'll have plenty of time to spend with my mother later. He has a right to catch up." Diana watched Seraphina's smile drop an inch before widening again.

"Still don't take time for granted. I did that and look what happened," She said. 

"I know. I won't." Diana began to rock on her heels like a little girl. There had been a topic she'd been wanting to speak to her aunt about, but hadn't gotten the courage. She was trying to sum up the courage now. Seraphina was looking at her expectantly as Diana's demeanour told her she had something to say.

"How did you know you liked girls?" Diana asked the moment she got a second of nerve. Diana felt her heart pounding and felt her cheeks lighting up as the question passed her lips. Seraphina paused and looked up at Diana with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh Diana, I was wondering when you'd ask me that." Diana felt her face turn all the more red. "Look, you don't need me to answer that, I think you already know if you like girls or not. For me, I enjoy the company of either sex, but for others it might just be one or the other. You've never shown an interest in boys like most girls your age. Know one can tell you who you prefer, only you can." Seraphina smiled an actual smile and Diana could see her mother's face behind the smile. The twins may not look alike aside from shared eyes and hair, but at that moment Diana could see the family resemblance.

"I know you're right, but ... I'm not sure how it would be accepted here. It doesn't seem to be the social norm." Diana felt a bubble in her stomach.

"Fuck the social norm. You don't live life for other people you just simply coexist with them. If being with a woman makes you happy, then why care what everyone else thinks. Those other people are not the people who decide your happiness.

"My father may not ..." Diana was cut off by her aunt as she rolled her eyes.

"The man who went on a whore binge after losing the one person he realized meant the world to him; which, by the way, your mother doesn't need to know about. I don't think your father has room to complain about love and life. If anything he should understand that you need to latch on to who you love while you can. Life is short for everyone. No one knows when they will die. Your mother is a prime example of that. Being happy with your choices is more important than wasting your life worrying about what other people think and being miserable because of it." Diana pursed her lips in thought. Her embarrassment ebbing as her aunt spoke.

"And my mother?" Diana inquired. After everything, Diana wanted her mother to be proud and accept who she was. She was afraid of fighting with her.

"Your mother was always aware of my preference toward both sexes and didn't have a problem with it. If there is anyone I would least worry about; if you keep insisting on worrying at all, then your mother would be that person. Look I'm not saying things like this are easy. You're gonna have days where you feel brought down, and you might question your decision, but you have to remind yourself about how you feel when you're with that special person no matter their sex or race. Look at your brother. People are still having a hard time accepting his marriage, but he loves her and that's what he focuses on the most." Diana was nodding as her words all made sense.

"What about that special someone? What if they don't return my feelings?" Diana was biting her lower lip.

"By 'special someone' I'm going to assume you mean Cosette." Seraphina had a knowing grin on her face once more. Diana flushed again, but nodded. "No matter if you are male or female seeking the same or different sex; you will have to learn to deal with rejection. For those seeking the same it's harder because, like you, they may be hiding it and it's harder to tell which way they swing, not to mention there are less in that pool to fish from. You become afraid to open up in fear that they don't feel that way for you and when it comes to friendship you're afraid to ruin it. I can't give you the right answer, but sometimes you need to take a jump in the dark then never at all." Seraphina shrugged.

"I don't want to lose her friendship." Diana admitted. That was her biggest fear. During the years her mother had been dead she had become very close to Cosette. Cosette was soft, calm and spoke from the heart much like Diana's mother did. It was a comfort having her by her side for walks and horse rides. Cosette had been very curious about Midgard and it had given Diana a chance to talk about her past.

"Then you have a choice to make. You can forever hold feelings for her secretly, which may very well cause awkwardness between you eventually, or you can tell her and take a chance. If she doesn't feel the same way try not to treat her different. Try to assure her that your friendship means more to you, and that you want to keep her in your life, and you understand her decision." This had been the deepest conversation Diana had ever had with her aunt and it was soothing. It hadn't been the kind of conversation she felt she could have with her mother. For some reason, Seraphina seemed the best choice.

"Thank you," Diana finally said after pondering her words.

"Any time." Seraphina smiled. Diana said goodbye to her aunt and left to finally find Cosette. Since Diana's mother had come back to life she hadn't had a chance to see her, but now she wanted to tell her everything that had been going on and hopefully she could decide to tell her how she felt, or not.

XxX

The walk from Cosette's small home to the beach was quiet. Diana felt awkward, but most likely it was from her nerves as butterflies dance in her belly at the very thought of revealing her secret. "I'm sorry it took me so long to contact you." Diana apologized. "I've got so much to tell you." She added.

"I tried to visit you, but a guard said you had told them you didn't want visitors. I thought I might have done something to make you angry." Cosette admitted. It must have been the reason for her silence.

"No," Diana said quickly. "This week has been crazy. Do you remember the day the sky lit up with white light?" Cosette nodded. Diana proceeded to tell Cosette the entire tale of everything that had happened since then.

"Your mother is really alive?" She said, her brown eyes wide after the tale.

"Yes. She was sent here with a purpose, but she's alive." Diana was smiling from ear to ear. The awkwardness inside her was gone for the time being as they spoke of things not related to her feelings. Cosette had changed since her coming of age four years back. She'd become a woman. Her face had become slimmer, and body lithe, and graceful. Her blond hair was forever getting longer with each passing year. She was still as beautiful as the first day Diana had met her regardless of those changes.

"This sounds scary. I worried for you when you went to battle in Jotunheim and I'm grateful for you having deterred my brother from having gone." Diana frowned. Cole hadn't spoken to Diana since then. His pride had been hurt at her words, but at least he was alive.

"We'll be fine. I've been a fighter all my life. It's what I enjoy," Diana said.

"I know. I enjoy watching you and the warriors train. You've gotten their respect just as the Lady Sif has, but ..." Cosette   
paused and frowned. "Don't you worry?" She asked. 

"About what?" Diana inquired tilting her head as she sat down on one of the large rocks with Cosette sitting beside her.

"That all this fighting will make the men see you as just one of the guys. That it might lessen your options for a suitable partner." Diana's heart quickened. Of all the topics Cosette could have brought up, it had to be this one. Her conversation with Seraphina jumped to her mind and she felt the butterflies return. The moment was almost a setup for Diana to tell Cosette how she felt and yet, she couldn't seem to say it.

"I don't really like men." Diana half muttered making Cosette lean in to hear her.

"Not now, but someday you will." Cosette insisted.

"No, I mean ..." Diana sighed it was now or never. "I mean I like girls." Diana bit her tongue as she waited for the information to sink in. She heard Cosette take in a sharp breath and Diana couldn't tell if it was from instant disgust, or just surprise. Diana turned her head to take a glance at her friend. She was holding her breath; afraid of what she might see on her friends face.

Before Diana got a good look, Cosette had moved and kissed Diana. It was not much of a kiss. It was a quick peck that both shocked and thrilled Diana; her whole body almost shivering. Cosette had pulled back her eye's wider than before and almost fearful. Diana felt brave from her friends move and placed her hand on the side of Cosette's neck and leaned forward. Her lips were only a hairs-breath away from her friend as she waited to see if Cosette might pull away. When she didn't they both moved into the kiss together.

Diana's mind raced and her heart pounded. Nothing in her life made her feel this way. Not one touch or word from any man gave her such a mind blowing and pulse racing feeling. She knew in an instant this was beyond right. This was definitively what she desired and above all else it made her happy. The kiss broke with both girls giving off a laugh of pure relief before they locked together again with smiles and shivers.

Soon the kisses ended in embarrassing truths. "I wasn't sure you felt that way," Cosette said; her hands clasped in Diana's. "I had hoped, but I was afraid."

"Me too. All those times you'd point out all the good looking guys as they sparred. I thought for sure you liked them," Diana said.

"Oh no!" Cosette's exclaimed. "I did that to see if YOU were interested in them. Every time you just shrugged I had hoped it meant you weren't." Diana gave off a laugh.

"And you're bringing up guys just now; that was a test too?" Diana asked grinning. Cosette nodded with a blush.

"I wasn't sure if I liked girls. I mean I thought I did, but I never really explored the possibility until I began to get to know you." Diana admitted. "I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid I'd lose your friendship if you didn't feel the same."

"You're always so brave. I can't imagine you being afraid, but it was the same for me. I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all." Diana nodded vigorously. "My family doesn't know." Cosette set her eyes to the sands; a worried look crossed her face.

"Mine either ... well my aunt knows, but she likes girls too." Diana put a hand over Cosette's hair. "My aunt told me that it wouldn't be easy to be different, but that I live for myself and I have to learn to do what makes me happy; no matter what other people think." Diana felt stronger saying the words to Cosette than she had felt hearing them the first time.

"I don't know if I can be that strong." Cosette was shaking her head.

"We don't have to tell anyone until you feel ready." Diana told her. She wasn't in a hurry for anyone to know. After all, they were in the middle of a possible end of the world and the information might not get a chance to blossom anyhow. 

"I don't think it's fair to ask you to pretend you don't have feelings for me when we are around others." 

"We are still friends. No one will question us hanging out and let them think what they want. Until it's confirmed they are just rumors." Cosette's nodded. Diana moved the girls face to look at her and gave her another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are definitely pros and cons to using an Ipad for writing. Recently I've come to notice then when I try to type definitely it's getting autocorrected to defiantly and when I try to fix defiantly I get definitively. I'm sure this has escaped my notice all this time and am sorry for those who have had to put up with that error every time it's gotten through my foresight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loki hadn't been to Midgard since he used the Chitauri army to attack it. Every time his children went he left Karr in the twins care and stayed behind. Now he went because it was important and he wanted to be with Cephera. The attack on the vault had put everyone on edge and delayed their trip, but no such invasions had happened since and so they felt they could finally leave. Frigga, Thor, Seraphina and Shiva had stayed behind in case trouble arose.

For the first time in his life and for the past twelve years for Cephera they entered her old victorian home provided to her back when she had been sent to die on Earth. King Yorin certainly hadn't held back the expense for her. She certainly lived in comfort while she had lived there. He spotted the staircase and automatically he thought of the story she had told him about Devian and his toy train. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of his eldest son crying over his broken toy while Cephera soothed his tears.

He was disappointed that even though he had three children with Cephera he had missed the experience of seeing her as a mother for all of them. Seeing her with them in their older years is different. He would have liked to watch her throughout their entire development, now he settled for watching her with Karr. Just the way she spoke to him made Loki sit back and smile. There were still moments that Karr wasn't sure how to act or speak to her, but that was to be expected. He was certainly eager to accept her as she was. Loki suspected the twins constant tales about their mother had helped him.

Loki could remember every time they returned from Midgard, Karr would be nothing but talk about his deceased mother and all the new things he was told or shown. He brought back more than a hundred pictures that had her in them in some manner and kept them in his room. The twins had found a way to make her real for Karr and now that she was real he was latching on.

Loki looked for Karr now and found him pulling Cephera around her own home and telling her things like 'Devian told me about the time ...' Or 'Diana said you ...'. Cephera was all smiles and nods as she confirmed the stories. Her eyes looking over her shoulder to beam proudly back at her children who had made such special memories for their little brother.

"I should probably take some time to let SHIELD know you're here." Diana told her father taking his attention off his youngest.

"Probably best. I'd hate to have them break down the doors armed and ready for a war." Loki replied. 

"It seems so long ago; the days I hated you for that war." Diana remarked. Loki just nodded. It wasn't always smooth between him and his daughter, but during the time after Cephera had passed on they had come to a better understanding. Using magic and combat training to bond and of course taking care of Karr helped. "Let mother know where I'm gone. Hopefully, I won't be long." 

"I will." He agreed and Diana left the house. 

"Even with the ahead of time warning they may not be overly friendly to your being here," Devian said stepping up beside his father.

"Oh I expect it." Loki shrugged. "I'm not bothered with how SHIELD views me, nor do I care about their desires. I wish only to figure this mystery out, stop our enemies and go home." 

"I wish Mother knew more. I keep thinking about what Diana said. Why her? Why send our mother back?" Loki nodded agreement. He'd been thinking about it too. Cephera had told him about her hearing more stuff and they both agreed it sounded as though she'd been hearing the fight in the vault when she woke that night. So far, Loki couldn't figure out why the angels had sent her.

"I'm glad you all lived well throughout your lives," Loki said changing the subject. 

"Grandfather was very generous. According to Aunt Seraphina he had to be for her to be okay with leaving her sister alone to fend for herself. That and Seraphina was hoping to have somewhere nice to stay when she visited. That had been before she found out her father had spelled them so they would never see each other again." Devian frowned. Loki had heard the story. 

Cephera's powers had gone out of control. She had hurt people in Mechanova, her sister included. The people and the king felt it was best she be returned to Earth for her safety and that of everyone around her. Cephera didn't actually remember everything that had happened. It would seem her powers became nothing to worry about after all her years on earth. Loki hadn't seen her use it much. As far as he was concerned she was no longer a threat.

"Over the years; Mother had some upgrades done. She insisted in keeping the historic outside look and interior layout. The hardwood floors are original, but our bedrooms are up-to-date complete with adjoining bathrooms. The kitchen was also a huge overhaul. I'm not sure why she redid the kitchen. Our mother is not exactly a world class chef." Devian chuckled. This was something Loki didn't know only because they had staff at the palace for serving and making their food.

"You both eat like your mother." Loki commented. 

"Yeah well mother is picky on texture. It's why she doesn't eat meat. It has nothing to do with the taste. Trust me myself and my sister has had our share of fast-food once they became popular, but overall we eat at home. The first time I ate fast-food I actually got sick. My body wasn't use to that much grease." Devian laughed at the memory.

"Loki, come and see our bedroom." Cephera called. He joined her on the staircase. Karr was still at her side and raced them up to the top where he waited for them. He seemed happy to show off that he knew the whole house inside out. He easily skipped off down the long hall to his left and stopped at an open doorway. Cephera stepped into the room with Loki and looked around. White and light blue was the color scheme of choice. The bed a huge four poster, canopy made of what looked like mahogany. The room had a lounge chair against a far wall with a small table near it where a few books lie scattered. A large window seat cushioned in white with a blue throw and matching pillows gave them a view of the thinning forest and far-off ocean.

Loki liked the room. Not so much the colors, but it was cozy. "D&D and me all sleep here when we visit." Karr told them both. "Diana insisted we keep your clothes." He grabbed his mothers arm and tugged her to her closet. She opened the double doors and peered into the walk in with Loki looking over her head. It was indeed full of earths fashion. Loki found himself mentally flipping through the kinds of outfits she might have worn on earth. Short shorts, tank tops, mini skirts. All of which he wasn't sure he was comfortable with.

Stepping inside he examined the clothes and found most of it were dresses of all kinds of lengths and styles. Below were shoes of all colors that were mostly flats, though the high ones she did have had the large block heel rather than the thin kill a person kind. "I'm glad you're here." Karr told his mother stopping her movement. She turned, smiled down at him, bent down, and hugged him. Loki smiled and continued with them on the tour that Karr was insistent on giving.

XxX

Loki was sitting on the couch with Karr separating him and Cephera. She was flipping through the family albums with him sharing stories of her own that he hadn't heard before. Most of them regarding his older sister and brother. Devian was watching with a grin from an armchair near the curtained window; that was when they heard the front door open.

"We have a problem." Diana announced walking into the living room with five avengers behind her. Tony Stark was checking out the others in the room with his usual arrogant smirk. Natasha was eyeing Loki with distrust, while Barton gave him the evil eye. Bruce was pushing his glasses up his nose and Steve was stood straight and professional giving polite nods to everyone.

"Well at least this one's not going all zombie." Stark remarked his eyes landing on Cephera. 

"This one?" Loki asked. Diana was shaking her head and holding up her hand.

"Let me explain." His daughter said. "When I went to SHIELD I was going to tell them everything to bring them up to speed, but I didn't get a chance. I bumped into Natasha on the way into headquarters, who asks 'how's your mother?' I had told them on a previous trip that she had passed away so of course I was confused as to how they knew she was alive. Get this ... YOU apparently came to them yesterday inquiring where you can find the one of a kind jewelled ring worn by Anna Boleyn." Cephera was shaking her head.

"I don't remembered doing that," She said.

"No you didn't. Someone else did." Diana sounded excited and also worried.

"The woman who came to us looked like death. All pale and tired. Her face sunken and sallow, dark rings around her eyes. Her movements a little stunted. Right out of the walking dead I tell you," Stark said. "I was consulting that day. I was sure SHIELD was creating a super army of zombies." 

"How was her speech?" Loki was standing now. He had a single thought running through his mind at that moment. 

"Sluggish. Almost monotone. She claimed the ring had magical properties that could help her stay in this world," Natasha said. "I didn't know her mother, but Diana was my best pupil and I knew losing her mother had been hard. I told her the ring was in a museum in England. I couldn't remember the name and she didn't seem to care." 

"Loki, what are you thinking?" Cephera asked him her hand reaching out to grasp his as she stood by him.

"That dark magic performed by the lake the night before you fell from the sky into that very same lake, I think you were being resurrected. Necromancy." He told her. "Your body was burned on that water." He cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand. I'm here resurrected by the angels." Cephera even looked confused. 

"Necromancy is not easy. Most of the time the person brought back to life isn't whole. In fact, they usually have no soul. It can cause devastating results. I think it's possible that you're both. Part of you in within that other creature. It explains your moments of hearing other things. You're partially connected. It could explain your incapability to remember everything. Luckily you're more whole than the other one is." Loki's mind was going wild with thought after thought.

"We're screwed," Devian said. His mind working it over as well. "We need to get to that item before they do." He was also on his feet.

"Too late. The museum had a full lock down after one of their display cases got broken. SHIELD's been in contact with them, nothing was taken." Steve Rogers informed them.

"Of course it wasn't taken." Devian was shaking his head looking exasperated. "They don't need the items." Loki was trying to catch the line of thought his son was on, but seemed to be failing. "Mother doesn't need the item she only needs to touch it." He threw his hands into his hair. "She's copying the powers inside." Loki felt his mind crash as he realized his son was right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone I was hoping you guys could help me out! If you guys see any Consistent mistakes in grammar or spelling please let me know. I'm compiling a list to help me avoid them in future. Working on an Ipad; autocorrect is my worst enemy and some of those errors slip through on a regular basis. So please if you see something I always screw up let me know. :)

Chapter 13

Loki ran a hand threw his own hair. Devian was right. "So some second resurrected part of me is going around copying the powers inside these relics in hopes to release Ragnor?" Cephera confirmed. "What happens when they find the last items? We don't even know how many they've found so far."

"My guess is that once this other you claims all the items powers she will become Ragnor or rather the power will most likely be too much to handle and it will consume her and then begin its journey devouring everything in its path." Loki growled in frustration. 

"I'm beginning to think mother wasn't sent back to stop Ragnor specifically, but to stop herself. The dark magic used on the shoreline happened before our mother came back. Maybe the angel's hands were forced to send her because part of her was already here." Diana was stood her hand under her chin.

"Look, sitting around here with theories is all well and good, but it really doesn't matter why she was brought back we just need to know how to stop this thing," Natasha said breaking up the family conversation.

"That's the problem. We don't know how to stop it nor do we know the location of all the items and even if we did know we have no way to tell if they've been there or not. The best we can do is track down this group of extremists before they complete their goal." Loki informed them.

"Remind me again why we're not arresting him?" Tony asked.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony. It seemed the past years had made Loki less a priority to the others than it had to the iron man. It might have something to do with the fact Loki had thrown him out a window with the intention of making him sidewalk art. "Do you have any information about this organization?" Steve asked them.

"I've been researching the faction throughout the centuries. They've existed a long time. They were actually created by the descendants from the original sorcerers who created Ragnor. Determined to cleanse this imperfect universe and make room for a new one to form. They are willing to die for the cause."

"Like a suicide bomber." Tony added and Devian nodded.

"These guys have been building their followers for centuries. We don't know how many followers they have, but we think it's a huge number. It's a long shot, and it's just something I'm assuming, but they believe this Ragnor is a spiritual being and that he is meant to be left to his destruction; if I'm correct they'll want to view his power. I'm willing to bet my life that they have an item she hasn't touched yet and will leave it until last so that they can gather together when she does consume its power." Loki could tell Devian had been thinking deeply about this and as always Loki was not disappointed in his son's keen mind.

"So what are you suggesting?" Clint Barton was looking interested in Devian's theory.

"I think it's a waste of time searching for the items, especially seeing as we won't have a way to tell if they have already been to it. I say we find the source. Find the cult's hideaway and we find our mothers other half." Loki could see the truth behind his sons words.

"Where do we begin?" Steve asked.

"Asgard." Loki told them. It unlikely even SHIELDS database will have the information required to find these people. You barely knew we existed until I came calling. Asgards archives are extensive and date back a long way. I'm sure if we all join in the search we can pinpoint a common location faster." 

"Wonderful, a trip to the realm of the gods, who aren't really gods, with a man who failed to kill us all." Tony's sarcasm was clear across everyone.

"You're awfully judgemental." Karr pipped up. "My father is trying to help all the worlds, you need to learn to forgive and forget, for the sake of everyone's lives we should work together." There was silence as everyone looked down at Loki's youngest son. Loki couldn't help but be reminded how much Karr was like his mother without even meaning to be.

"Are you sure he's your father?" Tony asked pretending to say it so only Karr could hear. Thankfully Natasha swatted Tony in the back of his head before Loki could do something similar if not worse.

"When do we leave?" Bruce inquired looking slightly nervous.

"We just got here." Karr frowned and looked to his father.

"We'll have lots of time to come back when the world isn't in danger." Loki told him. His sons frown didn't go away, but he nodded. "I suggest we get this settled sooner as time isn't exactly on our side." Loki told them all. He really wasn't fond of taking everyone to Asgard, but the more help they had the quicker they could stop this catastrophe.

(Cephera)

The bickering in the archives had given her such a headache, Cephera left to go to the library instead. They had broken up in groups and putting Stark with Loki was not the best idea. Tony Stark seemed determined to poke at Loki until he broke and for Tony that would be bad. However, Cephera wasn't a babysitter and instead of attempting to break up the constant jests and snide remarks she walked away.

Thor was with them and would most likely stop Loki from killing the inventor. She joined Frigga, Diana, Shiva, Volstagg and Sif in the library. Everyone was brought in for this. Several large maps of each realm was stretched across the floor much like in the archive and every piece of evidence found they would mark. The plan was to find the highest count for places in common. Even a realm would be a good start. Karr was at his mothers side where he refused to leave and insisted he could be helpful.

"How is everything going in here?" Cephera asked them entering the room. 

"Going well Princess," Volstagg said in his ever-polite manner. His cherry cheeks beaming in a smile behind his long beard and mustache. "The queen has been a great help. She knows this library better than most."

Frigga smiled and pointed to the floor. Cephera looked down and examined the maps. Her eyes flitting over them all and she tried her best to remember the ones marked in the archives. "It's can't be," She said. Moving around the maps to view them at different angles.

"What?" Sif stopped her research to look up.

"Add your marks to the ones we got in the archives and all maps have hundreds of marks. How would we possible figure anything out that way?" She felt her heart sink.

"Nefflehiem is full of markers." Diana insisted pointing.

"Yes and in our room it's near empty." Everyone looked between one another.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Volstagg inquired. 

"We are talking about centuries of movement. There is no way this is a set up." Diana was shaking her head.

"Except most of these people probably live for centuries, there is a small chance they'd been trying to misguide us." Sif closed her book. "We've been using different colors for the decades just in case time became a factor. Maybe we should concentrate on the newest timeframes." She suggested. Cephera knelt down to review the colors. They did seem more consistent. 

"I've been pondering what Devian explained to me upon your return." Frigga pipped up. "If his theory is correct I've been trying to think as one of these followers. Which place would hold enough significance to hail this being back into the world?" Everyone was shaking heads to signify no ideas. "The place where Ragnor was first created." Frigga then said.

Cephera thought about it and it did seem the more logical line of thinking. "Wasn't that consumed when he began his movement the first time?" She asked. 

Frigga moved to the other side of the room and grabbed a different map still rolled up. "It was, but there are still small masses of land around its original location. If I were to choose a spot I would choose one of those closest to the origin." She pointed along the outside of the world tree up along the left side. "He was created outside the nine realms, but the maps are most littered with markers to the left of our world tree. I've never been outside the nine realms using any method but the Byfrost, but we have ships that can cross the void if need be."

"Didn't some of your people go over to help seal him away?" Sif asked.

"Yes, but that area of the cosmos was destroyed and lies barren of life. I don't know of anyone who has ventured there since." Frigga was nodding the more she spoke.

"I think it times to take a chance." Diana clenched one fist in a determined manner.

"I'm confused." Karr remarked toeing the map with a perplexed look on his face. Cephera ruffled his hair.

"I'll fetch Thor and the others." Sif offered and took to a run. The library held a lot less books than the old archives and so the majority of their group were still in the old vaults.

While they waited they continued to talk out their newest theory. While they did so Cephera felt her chest burn and stopped to sit back in a chair. Her breathing felt laboured and she began to cough. Her hands turned a strange ashen color while a buzzing began in her ears. She could hear people around her trying to ask her things, but the buzzing drowned them out.

She coughed violently until blood spattered her lap and hands. The panic around her was evident and she wasn't sure when Loki arrived. He was knelt in front of her chair his hands up holding her face as her head lulled forward. She could see her name spoken on his lips and the fear on his face. The same look was across everyone's face and even she wondered if they had been too late? The sudden realization hit her that perhaps when her copy became Ragnor maybe she would too! Already she had showed a connection to her and fear seized her. She coughed more blood, but after what seemed like hours the buzzing stopped and the urge to cough left her.

Everything settled around her and her hands turned back to normal. Cephera fell forward feeling completely drained unable to even keep herself sat up. Loki had a firm hold on her as he moved her to lie across his lap. She was shaking uncontrollably. "What happened?" He asked her. He clearly knew it was an effect of the other Cephera.

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything but buzzing. I felt sick and almost overwhelmed." She was shaking her head and moving her hand. She had no answers to what had happened. 

"Mother." Karr's voice sounded so small. Cephera turned her head and saw his tear stained face. Even in her weakened state she reached for him and he practically dove into her arms. She tried her best to not touch him with her blood stained hands while she spoke soothing words to calm him.

"Don't go, please don't die." He sobbed burying his face across her shoulder. Cephera felt her own face draw wet as she too began to cry. She looked up to Loki who kissed her forehead and then rested his chin to the top of her head. There had to be some way for this to end happily. Cephera hoped with all her heart that she was wrong and when Ragnor was stopped she would get to remain alive and well. 

Cephera refused to be carted off to a bedroom. Instead, she stuck around holding Karr in her arms with her twins at her side and Loki sat still holding her and listened to Frigga explain what they had been thinking. So much had happened and it had only been a week since her resurrection. Time was definitely not on their side. With every passing moment they spent thinking; the enemy was moving and they needed to catch up, or get ahead of the game.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

While one of the old Asgardian war ships was being prepped for travel, Loki took Cephera aside so he could speak to her in private. "I've been thinking, and it's just a hope more so than fact, but when we find your other self you need to use your dark magic on her. I need you to consume her life force." Cephera was still pretty weak, but they knew it was important for her to go with them.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm hoping she has the rest of your essence within her, if she does you'll be whole. You'll be alive and not just a magical creation. If I'm right only death can bring you back to the afterlife if that should happen." Loki was excited for the idea, but once again it was provided that none of Cephera was left in the realm of the dead.

Cephera pondered his words. "But what about the power I have already copied. Ragnor will be partially inside me still." She frowned at the thought of something so unstable.

"We will worry about that after. We will find a way to draw it out of you and seal it elsewhere." Loki was desperate to keep her. Especially seeing his son's face after her collapse. To take her away from Karr would be the biggest letdown he would ever pass on his youngest child.

Loki could see the unyielding trust in Cephera's eyes as she stared up at him and nodded her understanding. Even if he wasn't sure she would do as he asked. Their conversation was short and they rejoined everyone else. Devian and Shiva were staying behind with Frigga and Karr to make sure the kingdom stayed in order while the rest of them left for the void.

Had it not been for his magic the void would have torn Loki apart and he would have died the day he fell from the Byfrost. They had to be careful crossing it, though they suspected it wouldn't be that difficult. The warships were built for such travels. The entire team boarded the aircraft and made themselves as comfortable as possible.

They all watched as Asgards bright sky became dark as they got closer to the edge of the realm. The run off of water disappearing into the fathomless death below. The wind of the void could be heard whistling past the aircraft and everyone was tense, well everyone but Stark who was in full armor and had his own was of flying. Instead he was looking around ay the ship and most likely taking in its mechanics.

"I'd like to get my hands on some of this metal." Tony remarked banging his own metal hand on a beam.

"If we survive to see tomorrow; I'm sure I can provide you some." Thor eagerly offered. Tony beamed and rubbed his hands together the best he could. He was like a kid in a candy store, and Loki would love to take away his candy just to see him cry, but alas he didn't have time for such mischief.

The separation from the borders of the Asgardian realm to the dark realm beyond the void caused the ship to rock and creak until they finally cleared the way and on the other side everyone froze. "I thought your mother said no life exists out here anymore?" Steve Rogers said turning to look at Thor.

"She did. No one has been out here for centuries, perhaps while everyone turned a blind eye this fellowship of Ragnor had taken the time to rebuild." Thor was looking across the wide windows of the ship. Everyone had moved forward to view the outside world. Spread out before them was not just rock and rubble, but very large formations made from metals of some kind. They formed what looked like a colony.

"This isn't good, is it?" Diana asked her hands flat to the windows.

"No, not at all." Loki replied.

"Circle the structure and get higher; I want to see if we can perhaps get a lay of the land." Thor commanded. The ship slowly came round and high over. At the higher vantage point they could see that the structure was built around a landmass. 

"If we are looking for a piece to commemorate the creation of this power, I'd say that's it." Clint told them nodding his head toward it.

"I agree. We can't land down there." Natasha noted. "It's too narrow."

"I think we're going to need more people," Bruce Banner said.

"We have my army that's allied with Asgard and more than willing to help in any way possible; not to mention Shiva now has control over the frost giants. Their numbers might be smaller, but they are still fierce warriors." Seraphina offered. Before anyone was able to comment on the thought the ship lurched to the side throwing a few of them off their feet. Loki caught Cephera before she hit the floor.

"All-Father, the ship is under attack." The pilot told Thor. Once more they looked to the windows and not one, but several guns were aimed at them from the fortress below. In the distance ships were ascending on them.

"This is too dangerous to go alone, retreat back to Asgard." Thor ordered while the ship lurched once more.

(Devian)

The quick return of his uncles ship was not a good sign, nor was the damage done to the outside. As the crew disembarked Devian was happy to see they all seemed fine. "We have problems." Diana told him quickly. "Fetch your wife." Her tone was serious and he didn't bother arguing. He did as his twin told him and upon return he was filled in on the situation and the narrow escape they made.

"There are many more than we anticipated and none of them seem at all friendly." Thor frowned.

"We are running out of time." Loki growled. Devian knew this and looked to his wife.

"Do you think they'll do it?" He asked her.

"If my people are brought to battle so will I. Wielding the Casket gives me a great advantage and also strengthens Jotunheim's army." Devian hated the thought if Shiva running off to battle, but he couldn't deny her such a chance. He had been training to fight, but he was no warrior. He would most likely stay behind as going would only put him in the way and a distraction.

"I trust your strength and abilities." He told her squeezing her hand. She looked to let off a sigh of relief at his words.

"Then we must go now before more time slips by. Come with me." She tugged his hand and Devian followed her.

XxX

Their arrival on Jotunheim was immediately known and Xen was not too long greeting them. She explained in a quick run down what was happening before giving Xen a chance to speak.

Devian stayed close to his wife. He'd be lying if he said that Xen didn't bring out jealousy in him. Xen was a renowned warrior with rippling muscles and a strong stature. He made it no secret that he desired Shiva especially since she became their temporary ruler. Devian knew Shiva would never leave him, but still he felt uneasy around Xen who was constantly trying to make Devian sound inferior when he found a way. "I need all capable warriors gathered together." Shiva was ordering Xen.

"You speak of this cults society as being in the black void," Xen said looking worried and a tone behind his voice giving them both reason to question his curiosity.

"Yes, what of it?" She demanded staring at him intensely. 

Xen swallowed before responding. "Your kin made a pact with those people. They were the allies against Asgard who failed to come to us when the war came about 12 years ago." Shiva looked to Devian. Until now no one had thought to ask them about the traitorous allies.

"What kind of pact?" Shiva asked firmly. Xen didn't seem as though he wished to continue. In fact, he seemed more worried now that he had begun the conversation. Devian was kind of feeling good over Xen squirming.

"They would help us take down Asgard if we delivered to them the woman, Loki's woman." Xen paused and seemed to be gauging their reaction, especially Devian's.

"My mother?!" Devian was now paying full attention. Xen nodded to his surprised question. 

"Your parents didn't ask questions, the woman meant nothing to them ... until ..."

"Until she became pregnant." Devian finished for him. 

"Razil and Mako became greedy. They thought they could take her child, kill her to enact their revenge on Loki and then claim her death happened during the war. They didn't think their allies would find out, but somehow they did. Please it was so long ago, I am not the only one who knew these plans. Mako bragged often of their cunning, even after they sent Shiva off to marry knowing she couldn't have children ..." Shiva dove forward and grasp Xen flipping him to his back and her foot across his throat.

"You knew!" She bellowed. "You knew I was spelled and all these years you didn't tell me." Devian had a hold of her arm in an attempt to calm her. It wasn't often he saw her in such a rage. She'd become quite the fighter over the years and Devian didn't doubt she could kill Xen.

"And see you give birth to his child, no." Xen didn't hide his hatred of Devian, but it didn't soothe her anger.

"Who else knew?" She demanded digging her spear to his gut.

"I don't know. Anyone who's ear were open. I didn't exactly have conversations about it." He looked panicked.

"Shiva we need him to fight. We are wasting time." Devian hated to push her, but he had to. She turned to look at her husband and let Xen go with a defeated nod.

"That man you don't want me to be with, saved your life today. Gather the warriors." Xen was quick to run off to do as she commanded. Her face relaxed when he was gone and she turned and kissed her husband. "When this is all over I will hunt down anyone who still lives that may know how to release me, and then you and I will start a family. A real loving family like you grew up with." She told him. "It sickens me to think how many people might have known all these years and haven't spoken up."

"Me as well." He agreed. "We also obtained more information here today, my mother was being hunted long before her death. Obviously they knew she had powers that could aid them. I'd like to know more." Devian couldn't help but wonder how long Cephera had been part of this plan. They waited for their army to gather before prepping them with the information needed. Shiva quickly retrieved the Casket of Ancient Winters from its pedestal and marched her people to the Byfrost waypoint.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They now had a fleet, an army large enough to be feared. Between the Jotun's, Mechanovian and Asgardian troops they were ready as they would ever be. Mechanova came bringing with them smaller airships meant for battle. Built, but never actually used; they were brand new and King Yorin was actually excited to get them into battle.

Cephera was on a ship with Loki, Diana and Steve Rogers. The ships were small, but fast. The rest of the main crowd were spread out into their own ships. The plan was to reach the colony structure and gain access to the middle. If Natasha was right they would summon Ragnor there and so that was where Cephera's ship was headed. Everyone else were to fight off any resistance from both air and land.

They crossed the void and braced themselves for what they might find on the other side. After their first siting, Steve was sure a trap would be set for their next arrival. Cephera's ship was near the middle of their flanks to avoid immediate gun fire. As the first ships crossed the magical barrier separating the other world from theirs, Cephera felt nervous. Everything was riding on this. If their army lost this battle, Ragnor would become one unless she could stop her other half. She wasn't sure what to expect from her other self.

"Hang on to something." Loki told them as they neared their turn to crossover. Cephera grabbed a pole like stature near the wall and held on tight. Breaking through they were met with instant battle. Battleships of the colony zooming past and opening fire. Something looked different. Cephera squinted out the main window at the bass. In the middle was now a bubble of magic. A barrier maybe.

"That might be a problem." Cephera told Loki pointing outside as their Mechanovian pilot swerved past debris from other ships. Whether they were friendly ships or foe she couldn't tell, but still she frowned. Why did death have to follow every adventure? Cephera considered herself and advocate for peace and so she hated battles such as this, but at the same time she knew there was no other way.

"We'll find a way in." Loki told her with a comforting nod. Cephera watched as a beam of ice froze a handful of enemy ships. Some tweaking allowed Shiva to use the Casket of Ancient Winters as a sort of gun through the ship she was on. It was good to see she was fine. Tony Stark had been right to use the term 'suicide bombers'. There were literally enemies gliding their ships to collide with others in a shower of explosions and fire. They really were willing to die for their cause.

Cephera's ship was flanked and protected as they got closer and closer to the facility. She could now see people running about along the decks and within the hallways. When they were close enough she felt a vague change in atmosphere even within the ship. "What was that?" She asked.

"No doubt on a structure like this, they've reinforced it with a way to breathe. I'm assuming we just past through a spell that allows such a thing." Cephera could tell Loki was making an educated guess at best and she hoped he was right. It hadn't occurred to her how she would breathe out there. "When we exit this ship make sure you can indeed breathe first." He noted. They all nodded.

They landed their ship and all around them other ships that had managed to escape the battle fray landed as well. "We need to move fast," Diana said. Exiting the aircraft Cephera took a deep breath and was relieved she could indeed breathe. Tony Stark flew overhead in his suit firing at anyone who had been heading their way.

On the top runways Cephera began her trek to the bubble. Diana and Loki keeping close by her and Steve helping them fend off enemies as they moved along. Six weakly armoured people had climbed ladders to intercept them from the front and six more from behind. Even Cephera could see these people were no warriors. They were just your average people believing in a cause and willing to do what it takes to help it succeed. "Don't kill them." She begged her group. Loki frowned, but he didn't argue. 

Diana ran ahead with Steve and began hand to hand combat that proved to be almost too easy, while Loki took down those behind them. "It's almost like their best warriors are in the ships, and by best I mean at least they know how to fly." Loki commented. "I'm worried for what we will find at that bubble." Cephera was thinking that too. She wasn't good with fighting and tactic, but she would put the absolute best where they were needed most. The rest of these people were being used to slow them down.

The center was closer now and before they reached it completely two huge ogre like creatures came crashing down from above. Their weight rocks the platform they were on. "Now we're talking." Diana grinned at the thought of a real battle.

"Be careful." Cephera warned her. Diana winked and with the Captain at her side they moved toward the ogres at a run. One ogre lifted his hefty arms and then pummelled the base below. The platform broke down the center sending metal and tripping the pair ahead.

Cephera's heart lurched, but eased when Diana got to her feet. "We need to move down to the hall." Loki told Cephera. Cephera didn't want to leave her daughter, but if they didn't stop whatever was happening in the center she would lose her anyway. She nodded to Loki who helped her onto a ladder leading down to a wire floor below where doors led inside.

Loki joined her and was about to open the door, but instead paused and through the windows he could see the Hulk rampaging through the hall and then passing the door they meant to open. When he was far enough away Loki opened the door and they took off at a run in an attempt to stay behind the path the Hulk was clearing. He broke out through a wall part way through to jump on a group of enemies. Loki and Cephera past by and could see the exit up ahead that would lead them to their goal.

A woman holding a rather large weapon that looked like a gun was standing in their way. She aimed it and Loki multiplied himself. At the same time his true self appeared behind the woman and took her down. The gun went off and blew a hole through the hallways floor. A gap now separated Cephera from Loki. "Jump." He called. Cephera ran at the gap as fast as possible and lunged herself across the hole. Loki caught her, but her arm popped painfully. She was glad she had her magic. She healed her injury while they moved into the room that was the middle of the colony.

Up above gun fire was hitting an impenetrable shield which was the bubble and in the center near the debris of rock stood a cloaked circle of people and Cephera's double in the middle. She was holding an item and even from this distance away she looked up to lock eyes with Cephera. She half expected to see a blank canvas there like Tony had said. A zombie working for the enemy, but instead she saw fear and hesitation.

The item she held was no doubt the last item and she seemed to be stalling. The hooded figures looked up and didn't hesitate to begin an attack in way of magic. Through another entrance came Natasha and Clint while a barrage of fire, ice and arcane beams and daggers began to assault Loki and Cephera. Clint was holding back and looking around while Loki protected Cephera behind him. Natasha took out five cloaked followers quickly while Loki fought back with his own magic.

Cephera watched as Clint drew his bow and shot the one cloaked person who had been hiding behind the rest unmoving. The follower went down and the bubble above disappeared. What could have been helpful also became dangerous. Not only was friendly fire coming down at the copy of Cephera, but enemy fire was also shooting at them. Cephera feared her other half would be killed before she could test Loki's theory. The thought of being whole giving her courage. 

She took off running to her copy and stopped just feet away. For now the shooting had stopped as everyone seemed centered to the area now. Above them ships were battling and around them were more and more of a mixture of friend and foe. "Don't do this." Cephera told her copy afraid to get too close in case she might consume the power in the item.

"I have too. They'll kill them. They'll kill my family ... our family." Her voice was lifeless at best, but Cephera could hear the hint of fear.

"If you do this, they'll die anyway." Cephera realized that her other half was not some mindless zombie. She thought she was saving her family. "Ragnor is a power that will consume all life in the universe, yours, mine, our families. Please believe me when I say that item will only kill everyone you love." Cephera hoped with all hope that she would listen. Her other half looked at the item and then back to Cephera. There was uncertainty in her facial expression and perhaps she was even wondering if she would lie to herself. "Take my hand, for our children and their lives please take my hand." Cephera nearly begged her. "Together we can become one, we can stop this battle, we can stop Ragnor. We can go home, get married." 

Her tired ashen duplicate stared at her a terrified look across her face and then a look of interest. "Marriage?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yes. Loki will marry us, but first we need to become one." Cephera stretched her hand out further inching forward ever so slowly. After another glance at the item and then to Cephera, her double nodded and reached out. The moment their hands touched Cephera began to draw her copies life energies out. As she did a white light fell over their clasped hands that Cephera suspected was ethereal magic helping her become one. The light engulfed the bodies inch after inch until they were both completely shining and then her copy disappeared and the light broke open.

Cephera stood alone looking at her hands before turning to view the battle that was still ongoing. In the midst of her turn she didn't have time to fathom what was happening as a golden arrow pieces her chest all the way through to the other side. Cephera stumbled and fell to her knees. She heard her daughter scream her name and soon after she heard Loki. She raised her head to look toward where she thought the arrow came from and was shocked to see a beautiful woman with wings of gold flying toward her. At first she thought maybe she was there to help her or even take her back to the other side, but the look on her face told a different story.

Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and a bow in her hand Cephera realized she was the one who shot the arrow. It seemed there was only the one arrow and it failed to hit its mark. Cephera found herself unable to move. The angel flying at her with the clear intention of killing her. Cephera was highly confused and frustrated. Something was amiss, she knew it. This was not how things were supposed to end.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cephera found herself unable to flee she could only await her second death, but the angel was intercepted. Cephera's eyes grew wide as the Hulks hand covered the angels beautiful face and throat. He rushed the Angel down backward until they were pinned to the ground and partially embedded. It's wings crippled awkwardly and a painful sound emitted from their throat.The Hulk's white teeth gleaming as he growled down moving his hand to clasp the angels neck revealing their face once again.

Cephera felt a hand on her arm and Loki was beside her. He seemed to be attempting to pull the arrow free, but was unsuccessful. Cephera felt no pain as he did so. Giving up quickly on the arrow; he helped her to her feet though the movement was mostly on his part. The arrow seemed to be weighing her down. "Don't kill her." Cephera pleaded to the green Doctor. His eyes turned to her and examined her as he snorted and looked back to the angel who was glaring back at him. He didn't kill her and Cephera motioned for Loki to get her closer. The battle around them was thinning as their enemies began to realize Ragnor would not be coming and instead began to flee. It also seemed the area was somehow protected by a light Cephera hadn't noticed until now. 

"Why?" Cephera asked the silver haired woman trapped to the ground. She didn't struggle and simply turned her golden eyes to Cephera.

"There is much you don't understand." It replied. 

"I knew I was to go back after my mandate was met, but this is wrong." Cephera ignored a surprised sound that came from her daughter. She touched the arrow still within her. She knew this wasn't the way she was meant to be returned to the after life. An instinct inside her told her so.

"You were never meant to be born to begin with." The angel replied. "You are natures balance."

"Do not speak in riddles." Loki demanded. The angel glared at him. 

"I speak only truth. When Ragnor was sealed away it was near impossible for him to be freed again. Because he is a being made up of the energies of the universe; the universe created a balance, a way for him to be released." Cephera felt her mouth dry. "You should have never survived as a human born with your twin, but instead you were given the power to survive it by the universe. Your people call these instances miracles. From the moment your birth was realized you have been hunted. Your imprisonment on Earth had thrown your enemies off your trail until you landed back into Asgard."

"Wait, these people have been looking for me since I was born?" Cephera wasn't sure how to feel about that. She felt more shocked than anything.

"No, only since the day you killed Demos and acquired your dark magic. Rumors spread of you from there, but by then you had been removed to Earth and your sister had been unable to visit you. They resurrected you after your death for the purpose of releasing Ragnor and I am here to make sure you don't just die." Her eyes narrowed harshly. "That arrow, had it met its mark, was meant to destroy your soul leaving nothing to be brought back. For that we needed you to be whole, which is why we sent you here. You were never meant to be born and so we decided it was best to eradicate you. As long as you live Ragnor is always a threat."

To hear herself being talked about as though she meant nothing was hard to hear. To think she was born only for this purpose was disheartening. "I would never summon Ragnor," Cephera said almost pleading in a way for her life.

"We can't trust your word. You have too much at stake." She glanced up at Loki and then to her daughter. "Love makes people weak, they make the wrong choices when family is at stake." Ceohera continued to shake her head in protest.

"If you kill her permanently, wouldn't that just cause the universe to create a new balance at some point?" The angels face seemed to soften at Loki's words and for a moment she looked to him.

"Eventually, yes." She admitted. 

"Cephera has never proven to be a bad person. Why kill her when you can use her to protect the only way to revive this monstrosity? Why not let her live?" Loki's arm was around Cephera keeping her up and also pressing her to him. She could hear the desperation in his voice, it was faint, but there.

"We can't take that chance." The angel half shook its head still pinned by the Hulk who thankfully was behaving.

"You would rather chance that the universe won't create something worse? Something or someone easier to manipulate into releasing the monster." The angel grew silent, her eyes growing round and they all just stared at her, waiting for a reply. Cephera hadn't realized they'd been joined by the other Avengers and Shiva. Finally, the celestial beings eyes came back to focus on them.

"Your words ring with truth we hadn't considered," She said looking somewhat ashamed. "The others have been watching and perhaps you place a good point before us. We will allow you to live." She told Cephera and the arrow melted from her body. She nearly stumbled forward with its weight gone. Loki helped steady her. "However, we require that you learn about your power. Within you lies part of Ragnor already and we'd hate to see you cause any problems with it. If we feel you are a loose cannon we will eradicate you on the spot and this time the arrow will claim its mark." Cephera didn't know if she should feel happy or bittersweet. "Consider yourself a guardian of the abilities you were born with and remember if you let us down, you let your family down." The Hulk began pounding the ground angrily as his hand suddenly became empty and the angel was gone.

It was so abrupt Cephera felt almost empty as questions lingered on her lips. She wasn't the only one who looked to have questions. Instead of dwelling on the missed opportunities Cephera turned and threw her arms around Loki. She was embraced by her daughter from behind and for a moment she feared it was all a trap, but she closed her eyes and pushed the thought aside. She would live to be with her family that was all that mattered now. 

(Loki)

Loki repeated Thor's words and slipped the wedding ring along Cephera's slim finger. She looked beautiful in her cascading gown of white and gold. He loved the way it clung around her hips and even pushed up her breasts. It wasn't the traditional Asgardian dress, but it was Cephera and it fit her tastes well. It was hard to believe only one week ago they had all faced certain death and that through keen thinking; Loki had managed to convince the angels to allow his beloved to live. 

When Thor gave the word Loki swept his now wife into his arms and kissed her fiercely for all of Asgard to see. Cheers erupted along with loud whistles that came from Tony Stark. After they aided in the battle against the 'Ragnists', Cephera had insisted they be invited to partake in some kind of celebration and Loki had agreed not wanting to deny her anything at this point.

Though she was the same Cephera she always was she was also very different. Her new mandate weighed heavily on her mind. She was fearful more than she once was and worry creased her face more often than Loki liked to see. It would take time to make her feel at home, to make her feel safe. She had nightmares of failing her newest task to protect the power she holds. She woke often screaming for her family and Loki would wake to embrace her and tell her it was okay.

Loki had let Karr sleep with them a couple of times to ease Cephera's fears. Waking to her youngest son in her arms seemed to stifle the fear much faster than Loki could. Karr was the biggest reminder of why she had to succeed and he brought a determination out in her. Now Karr was nowhere to be seen, but Loki looked to the desserts table far across the room while they headed for their wedding feast and could see cake disappearing into nothingness. He would have, at one point, chased his son for doing things he shouldn't do, however, this was a happy day and Loki cared less for what his son was stuffing in his mouth before the main course meal. On this day he wished only to see his family laughing and smiling. 

Loki helped Cephera slide into her chair beside his own. His son and daughter taking their seats to his left with Shiva next to Devian. Karr climbed into the chair to Cephera's right a smudge of icing across his cheek. Loki watched him poke his mother and nod to his lap. Cephera looked down to see a small piece of cake waiting for her. Cephera stifled a laugh and took the offering quickly before anyone noticed. Beside Karr was Frigga and then Thor.

When everyone in the grand room was sat and waiting, Thor stood raising his glass. Loki was amused by how Thor attempted to not break the delicate stem. "Today we've gathered together to celebrate not just the union of my brother to his now beloved wife, but to celebrate the dawning of a new world. Only seven days ago we were all facing the chance that we would cease to live to see such a day as this. Our worlds in the balance, but not just our worlds; all worlds. I would like to say to you all; cherish the things you have with you today, the loved ones you hold. Treat them always as if today will be your last day together." There were murmurs throughout the crowd.

"We may live long lives, but that doesn't mean we will all get to see them through. I once saw Asgard as the pedestal for all other realms, but now I realize that all worlds are equal in their own rights. Without the help of Jotunheim, Midgard, and Mechanova we would not have been able to combat our now defeated enemies as easily as we did and without the help of the Valkyrie, who rule the afterlife, we would not be here today. I want us to lift our glasses to today, to the other worlds, to the future and always remember that every day is a special day for we still live." Loki was actually speechless for the words Thor spoke. Everyone seemed awestruck and touched as they raised their glasses and toasted his words.

When Thor took a seat and waved in the banquet food Loki leaned toward him. "A fine speech." He complimented him.

"I took a page out of your son's book with a hint of his mother's outlook on life." Thor winked. Loki smiled. "Seriously though these last years since Cephera's pervious passing have got me thinking about life." Thor admitted.

"Don't worry Uncle Thor, today's a new day and I'm sure tomorrow will still be here now that Ragnor has been stopped." Karr interjected. Frigga smiled and gave her grandson's head a pat.

"Indeed." Thor told Karr smiling as well.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal and moved on to the dance hall. Loki held Cephera close to him as he danced with across the floor. No need for directing as she moved easily with his own steps. "I have a confession." Loki told her peering down into her eyes as she looked back up.

"What kind of confession?" She asked raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

"After we first met I couldn't take my mind off you. For quite some time after I was enchanted and what I excused as lust I now realized it was something else. You'd caught my attention so easily and held it even in your absence. I was smitten in a way I had never been before, but I had pushed it all aside with a reminder you were human and therefore we could never be together. I don't like to think you were born as a balance to the world, but instead as a reason for me to change. I would rather think you were born for me and all your oddities just helped us have a life together." Cephera's smile beamed and she stopped, forcing him to stop. She rose up on her feet and kissed him.

"I love you too," She said catching his meaning, catching the words he felt lingering in his mind, but something he had rarely expressed to anyone since his childhood years. He was glad she so easily accepted it without having to hear it right out. It meant a lot to him that she so openly trusted and loved him. She seemed to understand him like no one else. Hopefully life could continue to be happy like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: NOT THE END! Still more to come people, not much more but more. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
> Thanks to everyone who had joined me for this tale and I hope you join me in my next one. :)

Chapter 17

"47.7 inches. You're much larger than I was on Karr at six months." Cephera told Shiva rolling up the measuring tape and smiling. With Cephera now having to learn as much as she could about her magic Shiva was her first real test. She had successfully managed to remove the magic blocking her womb and not three months later she had begun to show signs of pregnancy. The news was happy news as they had waited long enough for this day.

"And when you were pregnant with Devian and Diana?" She asked. 

"About the same size as you are now. It's hard to say if you may be having twins or it's just your frost giant genetics taking effect in this case." Shiva moved a hand over her rounded blue skinned belly.

"One or two, it matters not. They'll be fully loved and have much more than I ever had," She said lovingly.

"I'm excited for a grandchild." Cephera told her beaming with pride.

"Thank you, for everything since the moment I arrived here." Cephera shook her head.

"There is no need for thanks. You are as close to a daughter to me as my true children. No matter where you are from or how you came to be part of the family doesn't matter. You've proven yourself time and time again to be worthy for my son and for that you have my love and devotion." Shiva grinned.

"I find myself growing excited and nervous as the months go on." She admitted. "Devian as well." 

"That's expected. It is your first child and it's always different when they are your own." Frigga spoke up. She had been speaking with Seraphina, who was now eating from the platter a servant just brought in.

"Speaking of ... When are you going to stop?" Seraphina pipped up eyeing her sister. Cephera looked down to the small rounded belly of her own. She was only four months along with their newest baby. They hoped that this time nothing would stop them from being a family from beginning to end. It had been two years since she and Loki had gotten married and they had decided on one more for now.

"After this one we are taking some time off." Cephera chuckled.

"I'm rather happy my child will have another living with them of their age." Shiva pointed out.

"Well with all these babies being born my father is on my case to start thinking about my own." Seraphina practically sulked at the thought.

"It is something you will eventually need to do. Your bloodline must go on." Cephera reminded her sister. Mechanova was a world were both land and people were tied to the power of the core which was ultimately tied to the royal bloodline. Without descendants the world would die and so would everyone on it. Seraphina sighed heavily as this was a fact she was all to familiar with.

"Someday," She said stuffing a meat pie in her mouth and falling to sit on one of the lounge couches.

"Mother!" Karr called out running across the room around the pillars to join them. He stopped directly in front of her. Now at fourteen, nearing fifteen, he was almost her height. He would be a shorty. "Mother look." He passed her a piece of a scroll. It was an assignment from one of his many teachers. The marks on the paper were outstanding for his age. He was smart like his brother and father. Loki said he had never known Karr to pay so much attention in class until she had come back to life. Loki knew it was that Karr wanted to impress her. He did, however, show her tendencies for spacing out and getting overexcited for things not relevant to what he was doing.

"This is remarkable," She said to him. "As always I am proud." Cephera bent down a fraction and kissed his forehead. He beamed at her praise. She had been doing her best to make sure he wouldn't feel jealous of the child to come. Karr was very attached to her and displayed signs of being upset when she announced her newest pregnancy. The thought of her having another baby had him worried he would lose her attention. It was difficult to deter his insecure thoughts, but they tried their best to make him feel as though he would not be forgotten.

"Later can I come practice magic with you?" He asked his face lit up with a hopeful gaze.

"Of course." She replied. He all but danced on his feet and took off to get to his next lessons before he was late.

"He's too much like you without even trying." Seraphina commented.

"Well one of them had to be." Cephera laughed.

(Loki)

Loki was curious why Thor would call him to the throne room at such an early hour. He had slipped from bed carefully so as not to disturb his still slumbering wife and quickly dressed. When he reached the throne room Thor looked ... peaceful. It was an odd thing only because -as of late- Thor had been in a very depressed state.

"Brother," Thor said with a grin. "Come I have matters to discuss with you of utmost importance." Thor put an arm, not so professionally, around Loki's shoulders. "You may have noticed my mood lately." He began.

"No one has noticed you slouching around, stuffing your face and barking irritable orders at those unworthy of it. Whatever made you think we noticed," Loki said laying his sarcasm on thick.

"Alright I get the picture. Anyway, I've been doing a great deal of thinking ..."

"Is that was that smell was?" Loki pretended to sniff the air.

"Loki, I am trying to be serious here." Thor chided giving him a unimpressed look.

"Of course my king. I will behave." Loki promised and was glad to see Thor smiling still.

"I cannot do this anymore Loki." Thor told him sighing. "I cannot be king." Loki halted and turned to stare at Thor straight on.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You know my heart has always lain with Jane. I let her go because I felt it was my duty as the new king to do the right thing for my people and stop dallying with lost causes. However, ever since Ragnor and my speech I've come to realize it was never a lost cause. I know her years are shorter and that I will be saying goodbye in no time, but that is also why I've decided to relinquish my reign over Asgard to you, until the day I say goodbye and am ready to set my mind to the task of king." Loki stopped, feeling dumbfounded he looked at Thor as though Thor had gone mad. "It would be temporary, you on the throne, but I need this. My heart and my mind need this." 

"Thor I hardly think anyone will be happy to see me take the throne even for a day." Loki replied.

"They will have to be okay with it. I am planning to make the announcement this evening." Loki swallowed. It wasn't that he was unhappy with this new turn of events, but he was wary of what that kind of power might do to his mind. He'd been power hungry once before and he still feared he could revert back to it. Being the king's advisor had been as close to the throne as Loki had wanted least he be tempted. 

"Are you sure about this?" Loki asked.

"The fact that you hesitate even for a minute tells me I am making the right choice. You are a family man now brother, your wife will keep you on your toes as will your children. Not to mention you have a newborn to keep your mind off such a thing as absolute power." Thor chuckled. It was true. Cephera had given birth to a health baby boy only two months ago. He also had a granddaughter who was born prior to that. His time was well spent helping Cephera care for their new one and watching his son care for his first.

"Do you plan to marry her? I'm sure father would have a fit in the afterlife if you do." Loki grinned.

"If she'll have me. I was hoping you might do the honours of marrying us should she wish it. After all you will be king during such a time." Loki remembered his own wedding and nodded.

"Good luck," Loki said before Thor bear-hugged him. "I best tell Cephera the news before the announcement." Loki chuckled.

"Yes. I also thought it wise to tell mother as well before I sprang it on her." Loki nodded and watched his brother walk away.

(Diana)

Diana watched her uncle guide his new bride onto the dance floor. Thor had never looked happier in her opinion. Her father had been king for almost a year now. Diana was surprised that Jane had agreed to marry Thor so soon, but she guessed that in their hearts they had waited long enough for a moment they thought they would never have.

It was a rather large turn out for a not so traditional wedding. In truth, no one seemed bothered that their king had vacated the throne to follow his heart. Loki's succession had been a little uneasy, but after a while people had seemed to have once again forgotten he had ever done anything wrong. 

Diana joined the dancing with her date in her arms. Cosette was smiling and her eyes resting only on Diana. Just as Seraphina had said, her mother hadn't cared that Diana liked girls. As for Loki he had asked her one thing, 'Are you happy?', in which she replied, 'Happier than I ever could have imagined.' Her father had nodded and smiled. The smile was an odd one. It held hidden secrets she couldn't quite put her finger on and never asked as she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Devian had been flustered when she came out. Not flustered in a negative way, but just in that naive way of his. He had no idea and apparently had thought she had a thing going with Fandral, whom she did spend a lot of time with. When Fandral found out he thought it was hot.

As for Cosette's family, her brother was surprised, but he didn't feel so bad now for Diana having rejected him. Her mother and father were being stubborn, but didn't really say much. Diana wasn't sure if it was because of her higher status or because they were trying to be good about it. Either way she didn't care. What mattered to her was being happy and Cosette being happy. At this point they both were happier than they ever could be.

Diana twirled her girlfriend, who did the same back to her. They had decided to wear the same dress of opposite colors. Both girls screamed in surprise when they both slipped and fell onto the floor. "Sorry!" Diana's mother yelled to the crowd of people, who were all now lying on a sheet of ice.

Diana groaned. Her new baby brother, Riddik, could turn anything he touched to ice. Luckily for them all Loki had found it out when giving him a bath and had them all spelled to protect them from his touch until he learned to control it. It would seem Cephera had set him down on the floor for a second to grab something else. At a little over a year old he was pretty feisty. Riddik had been born blue and stayed that way showing off Loki's frost giant traits. With Devian's little girl, Eri, also looking more like a frost giant it was a nice switch up. 

Karr had slide over to his mother and picked up his baby brother while he squealed in joyous laughter and managed to grab a curtain nearby that became stiff with ice. "He's adorable," Cosette said righting herself.

"Adorably annoying." Diana replied. "He destroys everything with his magic and thinks it's funny."

"He's one." Cosette chided.

"Yeah, one pain in the ass." Diana joked. Cosette slapped her arm playfully scolding her. "No really though. I can't wait for him to realize it's not funny. One of us has to carry him at all times because now that he's walking everything is fair game for turning into a chunk of ice." Cosette was trying to hold back her giggles.

(Devian)

With Thor off to his wedding bed and the party still on-going, Devian was surprised to see Shiva come in with Eri is her arms. Shiva had long since retired to bed once their daughter had gotten upset over all the noise. The noise wasn't as bad now that there were fewer people. Shiva was yawning.

"Are you unwell?" Devian asked her. She shook her head.

"No. She woke and after trying to put her back to sleep she kept gazing at the bedroom door. I brought her back out here because it seemed to be what she wanted." Devian took his daughter, who was grabbing at him with her chubby hands. She was smaller than most frost giant babies, but apparently bigger than your average human baby. At one she already looked well into her second year.

"She's precious," A random woman said eyeing Eri. "It's so wonderful after all this time you finally get the joys of a child." She added.

"Thank you." Shiva's cheeks tinged in a blush. She wasn't used to being complimented in some manner by anyone outside the family. The Asgardians weren't mean to her, but they hadn't really tired to show her she belonged either.

"I'm not the only one who thinks so." The woman kept saying. "Come, bring the child, meet my friends." She offered Shiva. She glanced at Devian and he found it funny that she was afraid to go with this woman after facing battle. He gave her a nod and handed back their baby. Devian watched her follow the older woman and continued to watch as her group of friends across the room greeted them and then began to coo at his child while looking her over.

It was nice that as time was moving on people were becoming a little more open to change. Asgard really needed change as their traditions were old. A new era had begun. It had been decided upon since her birth that one day, Eri, would take the throne of Jotunheim. Shiva would remain the regent until said time came. Devian and Shiva wanted to teach her the worth of equality among people of all races. They wanted her to understand that different doesn't mean bad. She would have her struggles mainly growing up in Asgard, but hopefully she would find more people willing to accept her as time moved on.

Right now the group of woman showing her affection was hopefully just the beginning. With the right mindset their daughter would make a great ruler. It seemed the trait for giving children dominant magic abilities came from his mother as Devian had yet to see his daughter do anything crazy with magic. He was somewhat relieved after seeing what Riddik could do. Even his father had his hands full with Riddik more than he had with Karr. In the end though he was just glad that everyone he knew was happy. In some manner their lives were working out for them.

There would be other dangers to face, but not all of them would be life-threatening, but Devian felt they were all ready for it. He had faith in his mother to protect the gifts she was given. He had faith in his father to protect her as she would never be safe as long as any of the Ragnists were still alive to rebuild. Their colony had been torn asunder and spells put in place to be alerted to trespassers in the zone. Wherever the escapee's fled, for now they seemed gone for good. Diana was comfortable in her own skin which was nice to see. Her temper was now at ease more so now with Cosette than it had been before. Devian, of course, had his own family that hopefully would expand given time and even his uncle had branched out to get what he wanted. The only person who seemed unchanging was his Aunt Seraphina, but her day would come when she found her peace. 

Devian continued to watched his wife and child and couldn't help but think how lucky he was. How lucky they all were. All their different cultures, lives and even other worlds had collided to make this new one. To create something worth smiling about and being proud of. There was still work to be done, but the fact they had gotten so far so soon was something to be proud of. There was no lack of happiness to be found this day and hopefully for many days to come.

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please join me for my next fic called Choices. To be release Monday, Feb 17, 2014
> 
> Choices  
> Long before Loki fell from the Byfrost he knew happiness and love. Now the decisions he has made may cost him everything he ever held close to his heart. Loki/OC


End file.
